Die as a Hero, Reborn as a King
by DragonEmperror2810
Summary: After defeating Crimson Dragon, Geo arrived in planet FM where he was asked to ascend the throne by the favor of his old friend, King Cepheus. Geo agreed and became the king of the planet FM but 8 years after he ascend the throne, he learned that Earth is facing yet a new danger. Will he save the Earth again for the fourth time or will he continue on staying in planet FM?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, this is my second fanfic which is about Mega Man—**

**Naruto: Rasengan!**

**Me: What in the— (Avoids the wrath of the almighty Rasengan) What the hell are you doing!?**

**Naruto: When are you going to continue The Power of Half-Bloods!?**

**Me: I got an exam coming goddammit!**

**Naruto: And yet you made another fanfic about Mega Man!?**

**Me: (Shrugged my shoulder) What can I say, I love Mega Man.**

**Mega Man: Holy—**

**Omega-xis: My god, he's g—**

**Me: I'm normal!**

**Harp Note: This means war…**

**Mega Man: The feelings mutual…**

**Me: (Hides behind a boulder)**

**Mega Man: Not so fast (Swiping a Battle Card)**

**Hunter-VG: Battle Card: Bombalizer**

**Me: I hate that—(Explosion)**

**Mega Man: Hi-5! (Hi-5 with Harp Note)**

**Me: (Crawling out of the crater) I…do…not…own…Mega Man…**

**Naruto: I'm not done yet! Ultimate Shadow Fire Rasenshuriken!**

**Me: I thought I got rid of that move already!?**

**Naruto: I love the move so I kept it!**

**Me: Son of a— (Massive explosion)**

**The end for Mega Man!?**

**Inside Meteor G Cyber Core…**

Two beings fought each other fiercely. One of the beings is the world's greatest hero, Mega Man while the other one is the owner of the Meteor G itself, Crimson Dragon. Both fought each other fiercely but Mega Man is starting to become exhausted since he fought the dragon twice.

Mega Man took out a card and swiped it into the Hunter-VG on his right arm. '**Battle Card: Heavy Cannon.**' Said a mechanical voice through the Hunter, Instantly, it materialized into a purple cannon. Wasting no more time, he fired the cannon directly at the dragon's weak spot which is a big, yellow core situated on its abdomen.

The dragon shrieks in pain upon the attack and quickly retaliates by firing a beam of concentrated noise from its mouth. Mega Man was able to raise his shield in time to block the attack but the barrier didn't last long and as a result, he was sent flying faraway to the back. He tried to stand up but staggered along the way. 'Almost there…' he muttered while swiping another battle card into his Hunter.

'**Battle Card: Buki 3.**' Said the mechanical voice again. '**Lock-on.**'

A green cross-hair appeared on his red visor aiming at the dragon. Once the timing was perfect, he dashed towards the Crimson Dragon and hit it with an over-sized hammer. The dragon broke into yet another ear-piercing scream but this time, it was beginning to malfunction wildly. 'Good job, Geo!' His FM-ian wizard called Omega-xis said through the Hunter. 'One more push and it'll be all over!'

Mega Man was kneeling on the ground while panting heavily. His visions started becoming blurry and if he didn't finish this soon, he'll collapse due to fatigue. 'I-I can't Mega, I'm too tired…'

Mega was flabbergasted. 'Are you saying you're gonna give up now!' He said, enrage. 'Think of the countless people who are counting on you on earth!'

Geo paused, reminiscing back the time when he was on earth.

**'Avenge our fallen brothers!' **A Satella Police Wizard said.

**'I believe in you. I know you can do it.'** A Satella Police said.

**'It will be OK. Arthur is looking after you. You can do it… Just believe in yourself.' **Dr. Goodall said to boost his confidence.

**'They say that you are our last hope…' **The chief of WAZA stated. **'Countless lives are at stake. There is no alternative. You must return victorious.'**

**'I'm really scared, but I'm not going to cry!' **An Echo Ridge student said. **'Cause I know there's a hero that will come and save us!'**

**'Yeah… Me too. I believe that!' **His tutor wizard agreed.

**'That meteor is getting closer, isn't it?' **a kid mumbled to himself. '**'Is this the end?'**

**'We can't give up yet.' **His wizard said.

**'Our hero Mega Man will do something, I know it!' **His other wizard said.

**'Yeah, that's right. Mega Man will save the Earth.'**

'Y-You're right, Mega.' He said while standing up. 'For the safety of the people on Earth.'

'That's what I'm talking about!' Omega-xis said. 'Time to go buck wild kid!'

'**Noise Level 300% **' The mechanical voice said again from his Hunter. '**Accessing Meteor Server Level 3.**'

Suddenly, Mega Man was engulfed in a noise sphere. '**Finalize: Red Joker.**' The Noise sphere exploded and standing there was Mega Man himself but his blue armor was replaced with a red one but he still had the shooting star logo on his breastplate. His helmet is red as well but with an addition of the kabuto-style horns and the Joker logo in the middle. His shoulder pads now became pillar-shaped which is used as a platform for a pair of large disc that had orange noise surrounding its edge.

'Let's end this!' Mega Man shouted. '**Noise Force Big Bang: Red Gaia Eraser!**' The discs flew from his shoulder pads before he fired a noise beam similar to Dread Joker's Dread Laser towards Crimson Dragon, the disc also fire similar beams to the dragon as well but from different angle. The dragon however, retaliates again by firing his own beam. Soon the beams collide and began grinding with each other.

'Ugh, such noise but I'm not gonna give up! NOT NOW!' With a final battle cry, he boosted the output of the Red Gaia Eraser towards the dragon.

**'Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~~~'**

**'Roooooooooooooooooooor!~~~'**

The battle cries of both beings echoed throughout the whole Meteor G Cyber Core before it was engulfed in a massive explosion.

**Back at WAZA HQ…**

'Geo! Geo, please respond!' Boreal shouted to the microphone. The whole command centre was quiet, waiting for the blue bomber to reply but to no avail. 'Darn it, it's not getting through!'

'Even though Meteor G is gone…' Heartless trailed off, not wanting to continue under the presence of his mother.

'Geo…!' Hope shouted in hopes of getting his son's attention.

'Come on, Geo…' Luna pleaded, tears started to form in her eyes. 'You promised me that you would come back…'

'Isn't there something that we can do, Mr. Boreal!?' Sonia shouted, tears also formed in her eyes like Luna, she didn't want to lose him.

Boreal sat silent. Ideas were roaming throughout his mindscape but none fits the bill.

'Mr. Boreal!' Zack pleaded, trying his best to hold his tear back.

'For crying out loud!' Bud exclaimed, getting agitated by this. 'Isn't there someone that can help him!?'

'I'll do anything if someone rescues him!'

'I'll stop eating, I'll study, whatever it takes…' His willpower started to crumble down as tears formed in his eyes as well. 'So please…'

'Somebody please help him!'

Silence engulfed the whole room…

None dare to say a word…

None dare to move…

There's only one thing that everyone had in mind…

Even though none wanted to believe it…

They had no choice…

They had to face the reality…

Mega Man is officially dead.

**Somewhere in space…**

The space was filled with what remains of the Meteor G. Several data and meteor rocks scattered around, lingering with bits of Noises within them. Among them was a body of a certain blue bomber laying motionless. He was back in his blue armor which was damaged badly. His red visor was shattered and was missing a few pieces. His breastplate had a massive crack in the middle and his Hunter was broken. Suddenly, 3 beings materialized out of nowhere near him. Two male while the last one was a female.

'Is this him?' One of the men asked.

'Definitely, he's the one that we lent our Starforce to.' A calm voice came out of nowhere.

The other men whistled. 'Damn, the guy is beat.' He said.

'Agreed.' Another mysterious voice said but this time, it was a rough and gruffly voice.

The woman decided to ignore his remark and went to examine Mega Man's body.

'How is he?'

'Other than a few loss of data and fatigue, the guy's pretty much fine though his pulse rate is a bit weak. She stated.

'We need to heal him as fast as possible before he loses more data.' A mysterious yet feminine voice said and the man nodded at this.

'Alright, let's bring him back.'

The woman nodded before disappearing in a blue light along with Mega Man's body.

'Let's go…' The man said.

'Right back at ya.' The other man replied. Both then disappeared in a mixture of green and red light.

**That's the end for Chapter 1. Review please**

**Naruto: Ultimate Shadow Fire Rasenshuriken!**

**Me: Oh no you don't! Charged Z-Buster!**

**Naruto: What the—(Kaboooom!)**

**Zero: (Came in from the front door) You're done?**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for lending me your Z-Buster.**

**Zero: No prob (Transferred out)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where am I?**

**3 weeks later somewhere on planet FM**

Geo stirred from his slumber, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the grogginess within them. At first, he thought he was back in his room but then he realized that his "room" was too cold and the bed was too hard instead of his soft ones. After adjusting his sight, he noticed that he was in a medical room judging from the medicines that was stacked on the metal cabinets. A spotlight which contains several lights of different sizes within them shone on an operation table where he laid.

He was back in his human form, with an addition of bandages covering his abdomen, left leg and his right arm. He was only in his blue shorts while his other clothing was folded neatly on a metal trolley beside him with his shooting star-shaped pendant on top but there's one thing missing.

His visualizer.

He tried to reminisce back what happened, he remembered that he was in an intense battle against Crimson Dragon, then he finalize and became Red Joker and after that there was a fight for dominance using his Noise Force Big Bang against the Dragon's Noise laser accompanied by a massive explosion. Other than that, he remembered none.

Meanwhile, a girl was walking along a very large corridor. She had a pair of sparkling blue eyes and long blond hair which came out of the hole at the back of her pink helmet, forming a high ponytail. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless pink vest and a pink skirt with a black skinsuit. She also wears a pair of white gloves and heels.

On her way towards her destination, she looked through the data on her electronic clipboard which showed about the medical information of a patient who recently came in. She came to a sudden stop when she realized that she arrived at the end of the corridor where there was a metal door.

**"MEDICAL ROOM" **The sign on the door stated.

After confirming that it was the correct room, she pushed a button on the keypad beside it and the door opened with a hiss horizontally. Only then she noticed that Geo's awake and was trying to stand up.

'Oh you're awake!' She exclaimed.

Hearing this made the spiky-haired boy looked at her. 'Who are you?' He asked worriedly.

The girl walked towards him. 'My name is Ciel, I'm a scientist.' She then extended her right hand in a handshake gesture which he happily returns, awkwardly that is.

'Geo, Geo Stelar.'

'It's nice to meet you Geo Stelar.' She greeted with a smile. 'By the way, there's someone who wants to see you when you're awake, can you try standing up?'

Geo staggered as he tried to stand up while using the edge of the table as a support but after regaining his bearings, he was able to do so though not straightly that is.

**5 minutes later…**

After wearing his clothes with the help of Ciel (Much to his discomfort though he had no choice) both went out of the medical room, at a slow pace that is since Geo's not fully recover. Geo used this moment to look around the compound which is much similar to WAZA HQ though it was a bit livelier than here. It was so quiet that their footsteps echoed throughout the whole corridor as they walk. Geo decided to break the ice and ask Ciel a question that bugs him from the beginning.

'Where am I?' He asked.

The girl simply smiled. 'You'll see, Geo.' She reassured.

Both continued on walking in an awkward silence (To Geo that is since Ciel is humming happily beside him while looking at her clipboard) until they arrived to another metal door which is similar with the others, only the sign can tell the difference between them.

**"EXIT" **The sign stated plainly.

'Go on.' She gestured to Geo. 'Push the green button on the keypad.'

Geo obliged and did as he was told. The door opened and he was greeted by a strong sunlight causing him to shield his eyes while going outside. After adjusting his eyesight to the light intensity, he was flabbergasted with only one thing in mind.

'Where the heck am I?' He thought to himself.

The door leads him and Ciel to a balcony where it showed a great of view of a sky-high city that is similar to Wilshire Hills except that it wasn't occupied by humans.

It was occupied by EM-beings.

Not the Hertz kind of EM-beings but the kind of that looks like Omega-xis, Lyra, Taurus and the rest. A couple of the EM-beings were walking along the road while others used the wave road which is another thing that surprised the hero. There were lots of wave road, much more than the ones that he encountered. Each and one of them were connected to several buildings like a maze of stairs.

Geo was so stunned that he didn't realized that he reached at the end of the balcony and was resting his hand on the bars while looking at the scenery before his very eyes. Ciel was behind him and chuckled at his expressions.

'Welcome…' She started. 'To planet FM.'

'Planet…FM…' He mumbled slowly. It took a while for him to process what she just said. 'I'M IN PLANET FM!?'

Ciel giggled at his slowness but she nodded in assurance. 'We found you among the remains of Meteor G after the explosion.'

'Meteor G is gone now?' He asked, hoping that he was able to stop it in time.

'Yup, and it's all thanks to you.' Ciel said and Geo sighed in relief, Earth is safe and sound again but then something crossed his mind.

'But what am I doing here?' He asked.

Ciel was about to answer when someone answered it for her. 'Because someone needs you.'

Geo and Ciel turned to where the voice comes from. As soon as they found out, Geo broke into a huge grin. 'Mega!'

The FM-ian gave him his signature grin. Complete opposite of Geo, Mega looked fine. Geo ran to his side and quickly gave him a hug which he happily returns. 'You're alright!'

'Of course I'm alright.' He exclaimed after Geo let go. 'No explosion can kill me!'

'But the noise can…' A manly voice came from behind him. He had white hair and a white-framed visor covering his eyes which is similar to a Robocop's. He wore a green robe, a pair of white gloves covering both of his hands and a pair of brown boots. Mega floated aside so that Geo can see him. 'You're friend's noise level is high, if the explosion can't kill him then the noise will.'

'But I thought the Joker Program that Ace gave us enabled us to harmonize with the noise?' Geo stated.

'That's the thing kid…' Mega stated. 'The Joker Program is gone.'

'W-What!?' Geo exclaimed, 'Are you serious, Mega!?'

Mega nodded. 'During the explosion, the Hunter-VG was badly damaged; this also goes with the data within them.'

From underneath his robe, the man produced Geo's Hunter-VG or what's left of it. The screen was cracked and several parts of it were burned and missing. Geo was shocked by this. 'By the data within them, you mean…' Geo trailed off.

'Battle Cards, Abilities, Equipment, Zennys and Items…' Mega listed. '…That also includes your Brotherband.'

Geo took the Hunter from his hand and tried to turn it on, as expected the Hunter's cracked screen remain pitch black. 'I'm sorry kid.' Mega apologized but Geo shook his head.

'It's alright Mega…' He said and then put the battered-up Hunter into his pocket. 'You said that someone wanted to see me, who?'

Everyone's expression suddenly turned grim. 'Come with me.' Mega said as he floated to the door.

Geo was about to follow him when he remembered the man. 'Thank you for your help mister—'

'Just call me Cerveaus.' The man introduced with a smile. 'And I'm sorry about your device, I could repair it for you but I could not repair the data within them.'

Geo nodded in acknowledgement before sprinting of to catch with up with Mega, leaving both Ciel and Cerveaus alone. 'So young and yet, he was able to save the world thrice…' Cerveaus said in amusement.

Ciel remained silent as she watched Geo ran to catch up with Mega.

**With Geo and Mega**

Both walked (Mega floated actually) in a comfortable silence until they arrived in front of a green-colored transporter. 'Where does this take us to?'

'You'll see…' Mega said and Geo frowned. First was Ciel and then now, Mega. How many surprises are there more to come? But in the end, Geo obliged and stand over the transporter with Omega-xis beside him. At first nothing happened until both turned into a green light which then shoots upwards.

Moments later in another place, a green light suddenly appeared shooting downwards and the two landed safely, almost.

Geo immediately kneeled down while clutching his stomach and with his face going as green as the transporter. 'Ugh…I don't feel so good.'

Mega smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry kid, the effects of transporters varies when you're in your human form.'

'So I noticed.' Geo said, his words were full of sarcasm.

Suddenly, a laugh was heard causing Geo to look up. 'Man, that was hilarious!' The voice belongs to a teenage man who was grinning wickedly at him. He had a pair of crimson-red eyes and his hair was not visible due to the lion-shaped helmet which had a red gemstone emblazoned on it he wore. He had an orange breastplate with a lion symbol in the middle, orange shoulder pads, red gauntlets, orange spiked knee-pads which connects with his red boots and a black skinsuit underneath the heavy-looking armor. Behind his back lies a pair of red and orange colored H-shaped cannons.

'Fenrir, stop making fun of him.' A feminine voice said from behind the man named Fenrir.

A woman with a pair of sea-blue eyes walked beside him.

The woman had an aquatic blue helmet that had white linings running along its sides with a long fin at the back that reached her waist, a red gemstone, similar to Fenrir's, was emblazoned on the forehead part of the helmet. She had a blue breastplate which was designed to show her cleavage with a horse symbol in the middle, blue forearm armors, a blue armor that covers her front lower region, blue small kneepads and pair of blue heels which fronts are white. She also had an addition of white gloves that reached her forearm, one piece and leggings that reached her forelegs. Behind her back is a lance that had blue gem-stone on its blade which shapes like a tear drop.

**(A/N: For some reason, my nose bleed when I wrote her features…)**

'I know, I know, Leviathan.' He said apologetically though he didn't sound like it.

'What are you people doing?' A stern voice said. A leaf cyclone suddenly appeared beside Fenrir who didn't seem to be fazed by it despite the size of it. The cyclone dissipated and a man with a pair of lime-green eyes emerged from it.

The man had a dragon/falcon-looking helmet with the same gemstone similar to Fenrir's and Leviathan's emblazoned on the middle. He had a green breastplate with a dragon symbol in the middle, a pair of green wings with pink EM-wave behind his back and also a green dragon tail, green gauntlets that had three sets of claws pointing towards the hands, diamond-shaped knee pads and a pair of green boots. 'The lord is waiting for their arrival.'

'Sorry Harpuia.' Leviathan apologized. 'But Fenrir's laughing at them.'

'It was too funny.' Fenrir said between his laughs, earning a glare from Harpuia and Leviathan.

'Do I know you people?' Omega-xis asked, obviously pissed off on the fact that he was ignored.

'You don't know them, Mega?' Geo asked.

'Never seen them in my life.' Mega said while shrugging his shoulders. 'Though their armor looks awfully familiar.'

'Now that you mention it, aren't those the Starforce forms that we used when we have them.' Geo stated.

'Good observation, Mega Man it seems you still have it within you.' A voice came out of nowhere.

Suddenly, three beings materialized behind them. A blue Pegasus, green Dragon and a red Lion.

It was the Satellite Admins.

Geo was stunned by this; this also includes Omega-xis. 'W-Whoa, wait a second!' Mega exclaimed while doing the "time-out" sign using his hands. 'Since when you guys could wave-change with regular humans!?'

Dragon Sky chuckled at him. 'Just in case you didn't notice Omega-xis, these people…' He gestured to the three in front of them. '…are not exactly what you call "regular humans, they're Reploids."

'Reploids, what the hell are those?' Mega said while tilting his head to the left.

'I heard of them once in History lesson!' Geo said. 'They're robots that was built and programmed to have human emotions.'

'Robots with…human emotions?' Plenty of unanswered questions roamed through Mega's mind but he didn't get to say any of them.

'Enough of the formalities.' LionKingdom started. 'It's time we get to the main point.'

The tension in the air suddenly rises like a Noise level as everyone became serious (Except for Harpuia who was already serious to begin with and Geo who had no idea what the hell is going on)

'Come with us Geo Stelar.' Harpuia said as he turned around along with Fenrir and Leviathan, the satellite admins suddenly disappeared, probably returning to their respective owners. It's only then Geo noticed the giant castle that lies in front of him. It was similar to a medieval castle except that instead of stones and wood, it was made up of EM-waves and metal. Geo was shook out of his trance by Mega who was shaking him.

'Hurry up kid or else we'll lose them.' Mega said before floating away. Not wanting to get lost in an unknown location in his human form, he ran after them.

The 5 stopped when they arrived in front of the entrance of the castle. Standing beside the entrance lays two knights carrying a sword on their right hand and a shield on the other but instead of human, the armor was controlled by EM-beings which are quite obvious judging from the EM-wave emanating from the gaps between the armors.

The knights looked at them through their visor with a stern look but neither did anything when the 5 went in. After going through several corridors and transporter (With Geo still not getting used to it and Fenrir laughing at his antics), they arrived in a large door which is similar to the ones at the entrance except that there were more knights protecting it and the door was covered in an EM-barrier. 'State your business.' One of the knights demanded which is obviously the leader since he had a bigger and bulkier armor than the rest. It's also because he had red EM-waves while the rest emanate blue.

Harpuia stepped forward. 'We have brought Mega Man under HIS request.'

The knights began to murmur softly with each other.

**'That's him, the boy who defeated Andromeda?'**

**'I can't believe it…'**

**'He looks so young and fragile!'**

**'He's the one that the lord trusted the most? You have got to be kidding me!'**

The head of the knight blinked as he inspects Geo. 'Are you sure?' He asked Harpuia.

'The satellite admins confirmed it themselves.' Leviathan stated. 'Unless you want them—'

If EM-beings can pale then the knights surely does. Their EM-wave flickered when they heard "satellite admins". Even the head seemed to be afraid. 'O-Of course not' He then turned to the knights who was standing beside the door. 'Open the door!'

The knight saluted quickly, as if he was forced to or maybe he was. 'Yes sir!'

The EM-wave barrier that protects the door dissipated and the door opened, revealing a throne room. A red carpet from the door leads the 5 to the end where a throne chair lies with someone occupying it.

'King Cepheus!' Geo exclaimed when he recognized the green EM-being.

The king gave Geo a weak smile. He was made up of green EM-waves that had a trident-shaped crown, a black disc-shape breastplate and a red cape behind his back. 'Hello, Geo Stelar it's been a long time since we've met.'

'You bet! How have you been?'

'I'm…fine.' He said and Geo smiled, oblivious to the sympathetic looks that the 4 gave behind him. 'How about you?'

'A bit injured there but I can manage.' Geo said, gesturing to his bandaged body parts. 'Were you the one who wanted to see me?'

Cepheus nodded. 'I have something to ask. Come.' He gestured the 5 to follow him to a balcony which showed them a great view of the city but from a higher point of view. Geo was still amazed at this; Cepheus noticed this and followed his gaze. 'Do you like it?'

'What?'

'The city, do you like it?'

'It's quite peaceful.' He stated.

A young EM-being was using one of the wave roads when he noticed Geo, he then wave at him. Geo smiled before waving at it in return.

Cepheus nodded at this. 'Good because one day you will rule them.'

…

…..

….

….

'W-WHAT!?' Geo exclaimed and the 4 sweatdropped at this.

'That was quite…straightforward.' Leviathan commented.

Mega shrugged. 'Cepheus isn't a heavy-talker so he just went straight to the point regardless of what it is about.'

'I see…' Harpuia stated, even he seemed to be stunned.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS!?' Geo asked and Cepheus chuckled at his reaction but he nodded to confirm his suspicion. 'B-BUT WHY!?'

Cepheus closed his eyes with the smile still intact on his face, it was then Geo noticed that his appearance is getting old and his EM-wave was flickering weakly making the blue bomber worried more. 'I may not look like it but age is catching up on me and my time is about to end.' He then faces Geo. 'So before I die, I want someone to take over the throne. I don't have any heir and I certainly cannot trust anyone to inherit the throne except for one person.'

It took a while for Geo to notice. 'Me?' He said while pointing at himself.

Cepheus nodded. 'You're my first brother, the first whom I can put my trust on. If anyone who deserves the throne then it's you…'

'B-But I can't…' Geo trailed off. 'I have no experience in this kind of stuff, what if I became a bad leader? What if planet FM is in trouble because of my bad decision as a king? What if—'

Geo stopped when Cepheus raised his hand. 'Nonsense Geo, you will become a good leader, I've seen it myself and even if your decision involves the safety of this planet then these people…' He gestured to Harpuia, Leviathan, Fenrir and Omega-xis. '…will advise you in your decision. A long time ago, Harpuia, Fenrir and Leviathan were the guardians of a city called Neo Arcadia so they are quite experienced in handling this kind of stuff while Omega-xis is my advisor in military-involving problems.'

Geo sat silent, pondering on his decisions whether or not should he accept this request or not. 'I'm not asking this as a request just in case you're wondering…' Geo raised his head at that. '…but I'm asking you this as a personal favor.'

'So what do you say…?' Cepheus started. '…brother?'

Geo looked at the 4 behind him who gave him several different reactions. Harpuia nodded in acknowledgement, it seems he doesn't mind about it, Fenrir was grinning while giving him thumbs up, Leviathan smiled and also nodded. The most shocking reaction was Omega-xis who smiled at him, real Omega-xis would've forced him to accept it but now he seemed to be more…dare he say it…mature. (Like the times when he talked with Hope) He then gave Geo a nod of encouragement.

Geo nodded in return before he faced Cepheus who was waiting for his decision. 'I will.'

Cepheus smiled, his grim-looking expression suddenly disappeared from his face making him much younger. 'Thank you brother…'

A sudden flash of green light suddenly appeared and engulfed the whole group.

'Your welcome…old friend.'

**Back on Earth**

It was a quiet morning in Echo Ridge. The rain had just stopped recently but the sun is yet to appear behind the dark and gloomy clouds. The sound of the birds can usually be heard at this kind of time but for some reason, none was heard.

The residents of Echo Ridge are gathering in Vista point. In the middle of the crowd lies a marble statue of a certain someone.

It was the statue of their beloved blue bomber, MegaMan.

Each and one of the civilians were given a chance to put a flower in front of it and to express their gratitude to him; despite the fact that it's just a statue. The young ones cried under the presence of their parents while the older ones looked mournfully. Among the ones who were present were the Satella police, even though they had an emotionless look stuck on their faces as they were also sad on his death. One of the female officers lost her will and cried while the rest tried their best to calm her down.

Few hours had passed and the crowd started to decrease in number, leaving only a few left including the Satella police. Among them was the chief of WAZA, Dr. Goodall, A. , Tia, Jack, Bud, Sonia, Prez, Zack, Heartless, Hope and Kelvin who had just recently return from the outer space. It was awfully quiet.

'Hey…' Zack started, breaking the ice.

'What is it...?' Bud asked with a blank face.

'He's…' Zack stopped, a lump formed in his throat but he was able to continue his sentence after a while. 'He's gone isn't he?'

Silence.

'No…he couldn't have…' Prez started to sob. 'Our Mega Man is invincible; he's invincible for god sake!'

Dr. Goodall lowered her head. 'I'm sorry Luna…' She stated using her real name. '…but no one can survive such explosion in such a close range…'

Sonia cried. 'He promised…he promised to us that he would return safely…safely to Earth…' She collapsed to the ground. 'He promised…'

Tia and Jack sat silent; it was their fault that the Mega Man went to space because they're the ones who reprogrammed it to hit Earth. Ace noticed this and holds her left hand in assurance, stating that it wasn't her or her brother's fault. Jack however, didn't bought it and clenched his fist continuously, he felt guilty.

The chief of WAZA stepped in front of the statue. 'You're sacrifice is not vain, thanks to you Earth is in peace again but not to worry as we, WAZA and the Satella police will ensure that it will stay that way. You have my word as the commander.'

'You can count on us Mega Man!' One of the Satella police shouted.

'We'll protect the world in your position so just rest in peace!'

'Yeah, we'll protect them even if it cost our lives!'

The sound of the Satella police cheers echoed throughout the Vista point. Suddenly, Sonia rose from her position. 'You guys are right…' She then faces the group. 'We can't let Geo's sacrifice in vain; let's do our best to protect the world!'

Hearing Sonia made the rest perked up.

'Yeah, you're right Sonia, me and Taurus will try our best! Right buddy!' Bud exclaimed.

'Mmmmmmmmrgh!~~' Taurus bellowed as he materialized beside him.

'Although me and Pedia are not quite good in combat but we can also help too, right Pedia!'

'Of course!' Pedia agreed as he materialized beside Zack.

'Hey, don't forget about me!' Luna exclaimed. 'I can also be useful by giving you guys support! Right Vogue!'

'Right!' Vogue said cutely as she materialized beside her.

Sonia raised her left hand before cheering, 'For Mega Man!'

**'For Mega Man!' **Everyone exclaimed.

Kelvin couldn't help but smile at the scene. 'The power of bonds.' He then looks at the sky whose clouds are starting to disappear, letting the sun shine in all its glory. 'I'm proud of you, Geo.'

Dr. Goodall noticed this and also followed his gaze. 'Something bothering you Kelvin?'

Kelvin shook his head. 'It's nothing.'

'Sorry that I'm late…' a voice said from behind him. Kelvin turned around to face Aaron who was panting heavily.

'Something the matter Aaron? You look tiring than ever.' Kelvin asked.

'There's something that I want to tell you.' Aaron then proceeded on whispering something into his ears whose eyes went wide when he finished.

'Are you sure?'

Aaron shook his head doubtfully. 'Not really but it's a start.' He then face Geo's friends. 'Should I tell them?'

Kelvin pondered at this. 'No, we can't.' He said. 'At least, not yet.'

Aaron turned back to Kelvin. 'Are you sure because they're his friends after all…'

'Until we're 100% sure then we'll inform them, for now.' He gave him a stern look, ones that he only show when he's dead serious. 'We'll have to keep this classified.'

Aaron shifted uncomfortably before sighing in defeat. 'Alright then.'

'Thank you Aaron.' Kelvin thanked him.

Aaron adjusted his blue cap. 'Don't mention it but you better tell them soon.'

'I will, I promise.'

**That's the end for Chapter 3, review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the King & Queen**

**8 years later…**

Somewhere inside an energy crystal mine, thousands of Mettenna were hitting the walls with their pickaxe, harvesting the energy crystal that lies within them. One of the being picked up a random crystal and gave it to his master who was standing behind it. The master was actually an elf-height EM-being wearing a brown, ragged cloak. The color of EM-waves was dirty brown which matched the color of his cloak. He picked up the crystal from it and began inspecting it. Moments later, he grinned.

'Yes…this amount is sufficient enough…' He then tossed it back to the Mettenna who clumsily captured it mid-air. 'Put it into the cart along with the others and proceed on with the mining.'

The Mettenna saluted with its pickaxe and walked off, carrying the energy crystal along with it.

'As soon as I have sufficient amount of energy crystals with me, I, Guillon, shall be richer than ever!' He exclaimed before laughing wickedly. It's obviously a part of his daily routine as his minions continued on mining for energy crystals.

Suddenly, a part of the mine's wall exploded, causing the minions and Guillon stop what he's doing. (Much to his dismay) 'WHO DARES MESS WITH ME!?' He bellowed in full rage, annoyed that his path towards his glory was disrupted.

The dust and debris from the explosion slowly dissipated, revealing an army of knight-armored EM-beings. Some of them who have red armor were armed with swords and shields while the rest who were wearing blue armor were armed with crossbows. The only thing that all of them have in common is the crown symbol on their chest plate. Seeing the army made Guillon pale as he knew who they are.

It's the King's Royal Army

'A-ATTACK MY MINIONS!' He ordered rather nervously. 'ATTACK THOSE INTRUDERS!'

The Mettenna wasted no time and quickly charge to attack the intruders with their pickaxe raised high. The army also charged in return towards the viruses while those with blue armor stayed behind and began loading their crossbow.

Soon the sound of swords clashing with pickaxe can be heard throughout the mine, the viruses were having a hard time keeping the knights at bay as they were in disadvantage in terms of offense and defense. Whenever the Mettennas tried to hide under their safety helmets to defend themselves, the knights will do an uppercut with their swords causing their helmets to fly away and thus making them vulnerable to any attack. When they tried to go offense, the knights will raise their shield to block the incoming ground wave. It gets worse when the blue knights joined in, firing a barrage of energy arrows from time to time and wiping a great fraction of the Mettennas.

While the battle wagered on, the leader of the Mettennas were watching the battle scene from a safe place, his face was a mixture of shock and disbelief, shock because his army of Mettennas (Despite their lack of power) were getting wiped out in seconds and was disbelief because of the powers of the intruders.

Realizing that fighting these intruders was futile, the leader decided to retreat. He arrived at a railway which had multiple carts fully filled with energy crystals in them. A Mettenna noticed him and quickly run to his aid. 'Activate the cart supply power, we're leaving now.'

The Mettenna shrieked something that is not quite understandable.

'I don't care; we'll have to leave with what we have right NOW.'

'Going somewhere?' A voice said from behind him. Guillon quickly spun to where the voice came from, his eyes suddenly went wide when he found out where it did.

Behind him was a man in a golden armor with black skinsuit underneath it. He had a golden, trident-shaped helmet resembling a crown with a red visor covering his eyes and a pair of silver headphones covering his ears. Green EM-waves flared around his head resembling a spiky hair and a red gemstone was emblazoned on the middle of the helmet. His chestplate was also golden in color with a three-tailed shooting star symbol in the middle. He had a pair of golden shoulder pads and also a pair of golden boots with diamond-shaped knee pads. On his arms lies a pair of golden gauntlets. He also had a red cape behind his back.

Standing behind the man in the golden armor was no other than the three generals who leads the Royal Army: Sage Harpuia, Fighter Fenrir and Fairy Leviathan. Each and one of them had the same armor except with a few additions. Fenrir had his crown symbol on his cannons and an orange visor, Leviathan had hers on her staff and a dark blue visor and Harpuia had his crown symbol on his pair of sabers and a pink visor.

'W-Who are you?' Guillon said, trying to act tough but failed miserably.

The man simply smirks at him in return; this made Guillon shiver in goose bumps.

Taken over by panic, Guillon barked random orders to any nearby Mettaurs. 'DELETE THEM! DELETE THEM NOW!'

Multiple large leveled 3 Mettenna quickly charged at the man who didn't seem to be fazed a bit. Instead, the generals stood in front of him and intercept their attacks for him.

Fenrir released his blasters from his back before firing an energy blast, wiping out a large fraction of the Mettennas in an instant. A lucky virus was able to survive the attack but it was quickly deleted by an inhuman strength punch delivered by him which pierced through the Mettenna's helmet.

Leviathan intercepts the a Mettenna with her staff before spinning it 360 degree, creating a hurricane of snow and ice that causes nearby Mettennas to be deleted while those who were fortunate got frozen solid.

Harpuia's saber glowed pink in color as it began charging up in power. As soon as it was fully charged, the saber flared and he disappeared in a fury of leaves. He then appears behind the viruses and began slashing through the Mettennas in high speed while they are still in a shock state.

Moments later, the viruses were deleted, leaving Guillon alone again. The man in the golden armor stepped forward, causing Guillon to stagger back until his back hit the wall of the mine.

'W-Who are you?' He repeated but this time with a hint of fear in his tone.

The man smirked again before answering.

'I am Giga King.' He said with somewhat pride. 'The new king of planet FM.'

**An hour later in the command room**

Inside the command room, Ciel was staring at the green transporter in the middle of the room. It was awfully quiet except for the sound of the constant typing by the operator EM-beings and also by the sound of the giant monitor showing information throughout the whole planet. So far, everything was green indicating that there's no problem in the location though there quite a few yellow dots among them but they were soon changed to green as well. Behind the blonde scientist stand two knight guards with their shield while their sword is hidden but don't let your guard down as they can materialized it with ease.

Finally, one of the two operators broke the silence.

'Transferring…' A female operator said while typing something on her desktop.

A light suddenly illuminate from the green transporter in the middle of the room with a large hum and 5 beings appeared on it, they were no other than Giga King, Harpuia, Leviathan and Fenrir with Guillon between the three who was binded by three rings that was made up of the strongest EM-wave.

'Transfer complete.' Another female operator said. 'Welcome back lord Giga King.'

'Welcome back you guys.' Ciel greeted with a smile.

The king smile back before engulfed in a green light, causing Ciel to shield her eyes from the strong light. The light dissipated and standing where Giga King stand was a teen with chocolate brown spiky hair and eyes. He wore a white robe with golden trimmings along its collar, end and sleeve. Underneath the robe was a black skinsuit with green circuit patterns going along its side and a pair of white boots. A shooting star-shaped pendant was hanging around his neck.

'Hello Ciel.' Geo greeted in return. 'Mission accomplished.'

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the guards. 'Take the prisoner away.'

'Yes Miss Ciel.' They both said unison before hovering between Guillon and bringing him away.

As soon as the criminal was gone, Ciel then spoke, 'So how did the mission go along?'

Fenrir answered. 'Piece of e-crystal.' He grinned.

'It was quite easy since they only had an army of Mettennas' Leviathan said.

'Ciel, is there anymore missions to do?' Harpuia asked in a monotone voice.

'Hm, so far there are no missions so all of you have some well-earned rest for a while.' Ciel said after examining the monitor which showed green dots and no more yellow ones. 'Oh and lord Giga King, Cerveaus wanted to see you for an important matter in the weapon's lab.'

Geo nodded in acknowledgement before going out of the command room, the rest also followed suite but towards their respective destination: Fenrir going to the training room, Leviathan going to the pool and Harpuia going to…somewhere else.

Geo walked to Cerveaus's lab in silence until someone spoke.

'You know I have to agree with Fenrir about the fact that the mission was being a piece of cake.'

Geo sighed. 'Yeah I agree with you on that but it can't be help, Mega.' He said. 'And it's a piece of e-crystal, not cake.'

Omega-xis materialized beside him though with quite a few changes. His blue armor is now golden and white in color and he had a trident-shaped helmet which cast a shadow on his bloody-red eyes with a triangular crimson-red gem emblazoned at the base of the crown. The blue ring that was situated on both of his wave wrist is now replaced by a pair of golden spiky gauntlets that can be quite lethal when used as a weapon. The only thing that remains the same as when he was in his old form was his green EM-waves.

'Meh.' Mega said while shrugging. '8 years ago we had plenty of missions like virus nest busting, e-crystal mine searching and criminal catching to accomplish but now they started to decrease in number and it's all thanks to you Geo. After you inherited the throne, you established many changes to the whole planet and thus making things much more peaceful here.'

Geo blushed. 'I'm just doing as what Cepheus wants me to do.'

Mega smiled at him back. 'You know, if Cepheus was here he would be so proud of you.'

'Yeah…'

'Oh, looks like we're here!' Mega exclaimed.

True enough, they were now standing in front of a metal door that was bigger than the rest.

**WEAPON LAB**

The door opened horizontally and the two stepped in. They were greeted by multiple weapons and technologies, some looked rather fine while the rest was either burned or damaged. At the end of the room lies Cerveaus standing in front of a table with his back facing them. He seems to be deep in thoughts.

'Hello Cerveaus.' Geo greeted, getting the male reploid's attention.

Cerveaus turned around. 'Ah lord Giga King you came, welcome.' He said. 'Forgive me but I was just pondering about something so I didn't quite hear you guys coming.'

Geo waved it off. 'It's alright so you called us?'

'Yes the reason why I called you is that I invent something new for you guys.' He explained.

Hearing this made Mega excited. 'Ooooh, is it a new weapon?' He asked.

'Uh no…' Cerveaus stated making Mega feel somewhat down. 'It's more like an ability you see…' He then gestured to the table where three micro chips lie with three different symbols on each and one of them: A leaf, a fireball and a snow crystal.

'Hm, what are those?' Mega asked out of curiosity, Cerveaus just chuckle.

'They're elemental chips.'

'Elemental chips?'

'It enables you to change your base elements, giving you new advantages in combat.' Cerveaus said. 'The one with the leaf is the wood element, the fire one is the fire element and the last one is of course, the water element.'

'Oh you mean like the Starforce forms, Tribe forms and Noise forms?' Geo asked from previous experience and Cerveaus nodded.

'Yes except that the data that this chip contains are based from the three generals.'

'Wait, you don't mean…' Geo trailed off.

'Yes, they're based on Harpuia, Fenrir and Leviathan's data.'

Geo's eyes went wide. 'Wait are you sure I could use them?'

'It's alright my lord, me, Ciel and the generals had discussed this a few days earlier and the three generals agreed on lending you their powers.' Cerveaus stated and Geo sighed in relief.

'Alright then…'

Mega then picked up the chips before freezing. 'Um, how do you put them on…?'

Cerveaus smiled sheepishly. 'Here's the tough part…' He said causing Mega to gulp in fear while Geo looked at him with sympathy.

After a few minutes of pain had passed, Mega had finally inserted the chips into his body. 'You ok Mega; you don't look so well…' Geo asked worriedly.

Mega was wobbling unstably but he was able to give a "peace" sign…before collapsing to the ground.

'Mega!' Geo exclaimed. 'Is he gonna be ok!?'

'Omega-xis's current condition is fine, he is just temporarily hibernating while the chips updating his data.' He stated. 'He should be awake right about no—'

Before he even gets to finish his sentence Mega woke up abruptly, startling both Geo and Cerveaus. 'What happened?' Mega asked, oblivious to what happened moments ago.

'So, how do you feel? You feel anything unusual?'

'Now that you mention I do feel a little weird…' He stated in an I-think-I'm-about-to-do-something-unusual-but-I-don't-know-what tone. Geo backed away while Cerveaus still kept his smile but he too kept his distance away from Mega. 'Hm, maybe it's just my—'

Sure enough, Mega puked but instead of vomit, lava spilled out of his mouth.

'Ew…' Geo said in disgust.

'I have predicted what the side effects would be but I guess I was wrong.' Cerveaus sighed in disappointment.

'Man that was nasty…' Mega said but that was just the beginning when he started coughing ice cubes and leaves.

'That's much nastier…' Geo continued for him.

'I guess my conclusion was right, after all.' Cerveaus said, a smile came back on his face.

After a few moments of icicle puking accompanied by wild berries (Which Geo definitely wouldn't eat later during dinner) the side effect finally disappear.

'Seems to me the side effect had faded.' He said.

'Good cause that scene had just definitely traumatized me forever in my life.' Geo stated rather hysterically as he look at the pile of junk that Mega spilled out earlier and Cervaus chuckled.

'Alright, then feeling better?' Cerveaus asked to Mega.

'Yeah I'm alright I guess.' Mega said after wiping his snout. 'So what happens now?'

'Next is testing them out but it's getting late so I'm afraid we're gonna have to postponed it for next time. If it's alright with you my lord…'

'It's alright and besides, Mega looks like he's drunk…' Geo stated, gesturing to Mega who mumbling something about stars everywhere.

'Good point.'

**Later at night**

Almost everyone within the palace was fast asleep except for the guards who were constantly patrolling around the area. One of the people who weren't tucked on their bed underneath their sheets was no other than the Giga King himself who was stargazing on the balcony. Unlike other planets, planet FM does not have any rain so the sky is always free of clouds, making stargazing much easier for our king.

Geo is now wearing his pajama which actually just consists of a black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Not a typical pajama that people usually wear but Geo didn't mind it as long as it is comfortable for sleeping.

Geo stared at the clear sky before closing his eyes slowly. 'Sonia…'

**Flashback of 8 years ago before Geo went into the Meteor G's cyber core**

Standing on the Vista Point, Geo was stargazing at the sky. Unfortunately, the sky was unable to show any of the stars as they were blinded by the red light coming from the one and only, crimson red Meteor G which is constantly growing bigger from time to time indicating that the meteor is coming closer towards Earth.

Geo sighed. He got less than 24 hours from now to stop the Meteor G and if he didn't stop it in time, his home planet, Earth will be destroyed.

'You're ok Geo?' A feminine voice said from behind him.

Geo didn't bother to turn around as he knew who the voice came from. 'Yeah, I'm fine I guess, a little nervous but I'm fine.'

Geo spun back to face with the young celebrity, Sonia Strumm who had a mournful look on her face. 'Do you really have to go?'

'I don't really have much of a choice since me and Mega are the only one who can withstand the high noise level.'

'Will you be alright?' She asked.

Geo gave her an assured look. 'Don't worry about it, I'll be fine.' He said.'

There was silence before she spoke. 'Promise me something.'

Geo raised an eyebrow. 'Sure but what is it?'

'Promise me…' She started and tears started to fall from on her eyes. 'That you will return back home!'

Geo smiled. 'I promised.' He said. 'With the interesting things that's going on Earth after I stopped Meteor G, there's no way that I'm not!'

'Alright, I trust you but just in case…'

Geo was about to asked what she meant when Sonia smashed her lips against him. Geo was so stunned that when compared to the time when he saved the world twice, this was much bigger. After a few moments, he regained back his conscious and kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

The two continued to make love with each other before both pull back for air. Geo's face was beet red while Sonia was smiling though with a similar red face.

'That seals up the promise.' She continued.

**End of Flashback**

Geo sighed before looking back at the stars. 'I wonder what is going on back on Earth…'

**In Alohala back on Earth**

A bandit wizard was running away from his pursuit. He was panting heavily and his EM-waves flickered, indicating that he was getting low in energy. He went into a dark alley, trying to shake chaser off his tail but the sound of footsteps didn't faded, in fact, it was getting closer and louder. The wizard doubled his speed and ran faster, occasionally running into any trash cans that was in his way but he paid no attention to it and continued on running. After going through a few turns, the wizard came to something that he prayed did not want to happen when he entered the alley.

A dead end

'Dammit!' The bandit wizard cursed. He frantically looked around, searching for any ways of escape but to no avail.

'Looks like I got you cornered.' A feminine voice said from behind. The wizard turned around with his back facing the wall. The voice was indeed come from a woman but she was hidden beneath the shadows of the alley, the only thing that was visible was the light blue circuit lines that were going down on her body.

'W-Who are you?' The wizard said, trying to act tough but failed miserably.

Not noticed by him, the woman smiled. She then stepped out of the shadow, revealing her true self. She had a blond hair that reached her waist and her eyes were shielded by a light blue visor which is connected to the silver headphones covering her ears that had two feather-like antennas attached diagonally behind it. An additional pair of pink cylindrical-like item was situated above her headphones with a pink tiara attached to both of them that had WAZA logo at the centre. She had a sleeveless pink dress with light-blue circuit patterns going along them that was zipped only until her hips, revealing her pink thigh-high heels which also had the exact color of circuit patterns going along them. On both of her arms lies a pair of pink sleeves with the circuit patterns that reached the middle of her forearms which ended with a pair of golden rings, the same exact rings that was on her ankles. Underneath her outfit is a black skinsuit.

'Y-You're Harp Note!' The wizard exclaimed.

The woman shook her head in disagreement. 'It's either that you're new at this kind of stuff or you're just outdated.' The wizard flinched at that. He was a loner so he never socializes with the other bandit wizard. 'It's true, my name is Harp Note but that was 8 years ago, now I'm known as…'

A harp suddenly materialized on her hands. The harp was of the same size of a regular clipboard and it was light-purple in colour, purple flame-like EM-waves flared on its end and a pair of yellow LED eyes can be seen at the centre of the base of the harp.

'Queen Lyra.'

She then strummed the harp, firing a pink music note to the bandit wizard who moved aside just in time to evade the explosion caused by it. The smoke subsided leaving a medium-size hole on the wall.

'Now be a good wizard and hand over what you steal just now.'

Despite being low on energy, the wizard isn't planning on surrendering just yet.

'Make me.'

An electric whip materialized on his left hand and he whipped it at Queen Lyra who rolled aside. The wizard dematerialize his whip and was replaced by a grenade which he then threw at her.

'**Barrier!**' She shouted while raising her harp like a shield, a light-blue suddenly appeared in front of Queen Lyra, protecting her from the explosion caused by the grenade.

'**Shock Note!**' She said. Two pink cylindrical-shaped speakers appeared between her, hovering above ground. Strumming her harp, multiple pink music notes was fired from each of the speakers towards the bandit wizard who got hit by all of them, literally.

'**Hack Panel!**' Bandit Wizard shouted. Suddenly the ground turned black and was charged with static, preventing anyone or anything except for viruses and people with levitating abilities to walk on them. 'Next! **Double Boulder Panel!**' A pair of boulders materialized in front of the Bandit Wizard, shielding him from any frontal assault.

'Ha! So how are you gonna attack now!?' the Bandit Wizard boasted with over confidence. 'With this defense system, you won't be able to attack me at both long-range and close-combat!'

Queen Lyra sat silent, pondering on her next move until she let out an evil smirk. 'You're right I can't…but this will!' A battle card materialized on her right hand and she quickly inserts it into a slot at the base of the harp.

The "eyes" of the harp glowed yellow as a mechanical yet feminine voice came out from it. '**Standard Card Activated: Extinction Meteor.**'

'W-What!?' The wizard exclaimed but it was too late when he was attacked a barrage of burning meteors coming from the sky. The wizard screamed in pain as the meteors hit his body.

'Next!' She said before inserting another card.

'**Standard Card Activated: Bombalizer.**'

Suddenly, the two boulders that were materialized by the Bandit Wizard exploded due to the battle card's ability. Sonia smirked. If you can break them, then use them to your advantage.

'Huff, huff, have…huff…to get out of here…huff…' The wizard said between his breaths. Suddenly he glowed in a blue light, indicating that he was about to teleport but Queen Lyra was faster.

'Oh no, you don't! **Quick Strings!**' Suddenly, the strings from her harp broke and lunged at the bandit wizard. The pattern of the string's movement was random, making it hard for the wizard to evade. Soon, a cocoon made up harp strings was made with only the face of the wizard left unwrapped.

'W-What is this thing, I can't teleport!'

'Of course you can't, those strings that you're binding are made from high-density magnetic materials that disrupts wave frequencies.' She said with a smirk. 'So as long as you're trapped in them you won't be able to do anything except for squirming for free which is quite impossible to do so.'

'Dammit!'

'Now, are you going to give it or not?' She asked with an innocent smile.

The wizard snorted. 'Like hell I'm gonna give it to you, you damn slut!'

His words pierced through her heart like a million daggers but Queen Lyra kept a straight face. She let out a sigh before saying, 'Then goodbye, Mr. Wizard, it's been a pleasure meeting you.'

'W-Wait, what are you—'

Queen Lyra raised her left hand while clutching the harp on her right; a dark aura surrounded her whole body as the temperature began to drop drastically. The wizard suddenly felt his courage leaving him.

**'Death Note.'**

'Damn, we have to hurry Pat!' Gemini Black said as he sprinted on the wave road.

'I know Rey I know!' Gemini White said in return as he ran beside him.

'There she is!' Taurus Fire said while pointing to a back alley where a certain teenage girl was standing with her back facing them. She had long purple hair that reached her waist and a pair of pink headphones was seen around her neck. She was wearing what seems to be a Satella Police Commandos jacket uniform.

Quick as light, the three trans into the real world and appeared behind the girl.

The girl spun around, revealing her forest green eyes. Underneath her unzipped SP commando jacket was a pink t-shirt with a purple music note in the middle. She also wears a pink skirt with white lining along the end and a pair of white boots that was knee-high. Both of her hands were covered with a pair of black gloves with a light-blue Hunter-VG strapped to her right hand.

'Sonia, are you alright?' Taurus Fire asked, obviously worried about his teammate.

'Yeah, where's the hell is the fucking bandit wizard!?' Black Gemini asked, itching for a fight. 'I wanna beat the good for nothing, asshole fucking, big cock sucking, dog shit eating and fat pig raping punk so hard that not even the prostitute wizard will want to fuck his puny cock because of him being a fucking hell of a retard!'

'Rey!' Pat exclaimed at his good yet evil twin.

'What!?'

Sonia decided to ignore Gemini Black's statement and answer Taurus's question. 'Yeah, I'm alright you guys and as for the bandit wizard…' Sonia then took out a card out of her jacket's pocket that let out a faint blue glow. 'You guys just missed the party.'

The boys groaned as Sonia smirked in victory.

'I couldn't express my full gratitude to you Miss Strumm.' Strong said. The three (Since both Rey and Pat are in one body) were now in the Alohaha castle where Strong is. 'If it weren't for you Satella Police commandos for getting the data back, the Environmental system will not function properly.'

The castle hadn't changed much throughout the years; the castle itself was a mixture of modern and classic. It had wooden floor and blue metal walls; the roof of the castle was supported by multiple red pillars that had golden Chinese dragon art spiraling around each and one of them. From the entrance, a long and well embroidered red carpet leads its visitors in and along the way, several hologram stands were established at both sides, showing factual information such as the map of Alohaha, the island's mythological creatures, outfits that was wear by the people of Alohaha when it was a separate country and also the sea life that can be seen in Alohaha. At the end of the castle lies the pride of Alohaha itself: the environmental system.

'It's alright Strong, it's what we SP Commandos do.' Sonia said with a smile.

'Nevertheless I am absolutely grateful for your help; if there's something that I can help with please do not hesitate to ask.'

Sonia nodded before turning to her allies. 'Mission accomplished, let's report back to the chief at WAZA HQ.' She said. 'We'll use the wave ro—'

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Rey shouted (Momentarily possessing Pat's body) screamed hysterically in unison, startling Sonia.

'W-What but why?' She said, dumbfounded.

'If you're thinking that we're gonna use the bullshit wave road then you're fucking wrong cause there's no fucking hell way that I'm gonna waste my fucking time walking on that bull—' Luckily, Pat was able to take over his body in time before Rey could continue his sentence.

'Sorry about that but what Rey was trying to say is that he was tired running on the wave road.'

'Oh, I'm really sorry about that, how about we use the wave train instead?'

'That's fine by me I guess.' After 8 years, Bud had starting to lose a large amount of weight thanks to his assignment as one of the Satella Police Commandos and also because of years of fighting against viruses. He is wearing the same SP Commando jacket as what Sonia wears with a black t-shirt underneath it and a pair of black jeans. He also had an addition of black, fingerless gloves covering both of his hands with metal plates at the back. 'And I still need to have a break from all that running.'

**A few moments later inside the wave train**

The wave train is similar to a wave liner except that it looks like a bullet train. The train was divided into several classes: First-Class which had multiple amenities so only the rich people used them, Second-Class is similar to the first one but their amenities are quite limited and last but not least is the Third-Class and Fourth-Class which was used by normal civilian. Since it was midnight, there train was completely empty except for the presence of the SP Commandos. Through the glass, Sonia was looking outside which was constantly changing from time to time. Currently, the window was showing the sky-reaching buildings of Wilshire hills. Even though with the current time they are in, the city was still lightened brightly.

She then turned her gaze to the two boys in front of him who was slumped on their seat, currently asleep before going back to the window. She was thinking something that happened back 8 years ago involving Mega Man. Even though everyone thinks that he's dead, Sonia knew that he's out there in the outer space, alive. Sonia shed a tear.

No matter what happens, Geo will return back home. He always does. Sonia thought to herself as she silently wiped the tear.

This however, was noticed by both Pat and Rey who were in fact not asleep. Both sighed inwardly before going back to sleep for real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me, DragonEmperror2810. Sorry about not putting an author's note on the previous chapter, I was in a rush and also I would like to say sorry if the chapter is a bit short and stuff.**

**Anyway, have any of you guys watched or played Cardfight! Vanguard? It's kind of an interesting anime and I used some of their ideas in this chapter (Uh, no they won't be playing trading card games if that's you're wondering) At first, I thought Vanguard was just a plain card game…but then that all changed when one of my friends introduced it to the school.**

**Being the naïve person I was, I didn't play the game but a few months later, the whole school played it! Seriously, almost all of my friends played the game and some of them even stayed late at school just to play with their friends. **

**When my best friends played the game, I got curios and watched the anime. Turns out, it wasn't that hard unlike Yugioh. From the first 10 episodes, I like the Royal Paladin and was hoping to buy its trial deck but then when I discussed with my friends about it, they say that Bushiroad (the company that made Vanguard) had stop making the trial decks. So I decided to buy other trial decks (Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank etc) but I couldn't find any. **

**The only trial deck they had is Narukami, Kagero (The deck that belongs to my least favorite character in the anime) but in the end, I gave up and bought Narukami. I didn't understand the game at first since the whole deck was printed in Japanese (My friends said that if I planned on joining a tournament, I had to use a Japanese ones instead of the eng.) but thanks to Vanguard Wiki, I was able to understand most of their abilities. **

**For my first cardfight, I won the game (Yeah, I was shock too since it was my first) but I guess it's just a beginner's luck. **

**To be honest, I don't really like the Narukami clan; it doesn't suit me even though their units are all dragons. Don't get me wrong, I love dragons but somehow they're not the ones I'm looking for. So I bought another deck called Gold Paladins, thankfully, the deck consists of dogs, wolves and lions which is another one of my favorite animals other than dragons.**

**The thing that really pissed me off is when you are buying the booster packs! All packs have 5 cards in them with 1 of them being a rare one. (The shiny kind not the "rarest in the whole planet" kind) Each packs had a mixture of units from different clans so it's like a lottery game: Some packs had the units of your clan while the rest are from the rest which you do not need.**

**Anyway, enough about Vanguard and let's proceed to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man, it belongs to Capcom (And I'm still pissed off that there are no more Mega Man Star Force games, I know that his father is back and stuff but at least try to keep the story going)**

**The Dark Side of the Hero of Justice**

An 8-year old girl was skipping happily along the corridor, occasionally greeting every passerby. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and a pair of shiny-blue eyes. She wore a pink dress similar to Ciel with golden trimmings at its ends and a black skinsuit underneath it. She also an addition of a pair of white gloves covered her hands while a pair of brown boots covered her legs. Clutched within her arms is a white cat stuffed-doll which is in fact, a living thing.

"Good morning Aloutte, where are you off to?" A servant asked when he noticed her.

"Good morning," The girl called Aloutte greeted back. "Big sis told me to wake up lord Giga King for breakfast!"

"Ah, I wish you the best in doing so; the young lord is a very heavy sleeper." He stated.

"OK!"

With that, the girl named Aloutte picked up her pace until she arrived at the front of the entrance of the King's chamber which is a very large double-door with a crown symbol right at the centre. Politely, she knocked on the door.

"Lord Giga King are you in there?" She asked. "It's time for breakfast!"

Silence

Not receiving any reply, Aloutte knocked again and yet it came out with the same reaction. After a few more times of doing the same thing, she decides to push the door and entered the chamber. The king's chamber is more like a home with the amount of amenities it has: a bedroom, a study which is quarter the size of the royal archive (Royal archive is the place where all kinds of data are kept and if you don't know how big the royal archive is, just imagine a shopping mall that has thousands of identical bookshelves and millions of data), a bathroom, a living room and an exercise room to keep the young lord fit, there's also a room for Omega-xis as well.

Obviously a daily routine, Aloutte went to the bedroom where she, of course, found Geo sleeping soundly.

"Lord Giga King, it's time for breakfast!"

"…5 more minutes…" He mumbled, still asleep.

"Lord Giga King!"

"…I can't eat anymore…"

Aloutte pouted, she was thinking of a way to wake him up when a brilliant idea ran through her mind. Immediately, she whispered something to her plush toy.

"Mew!" The toy exclaimed before jumping off her grasp and landing on Geo's face.

Through his dream, Geo was wondering why he can't breathe and his head felt a little heavy. He opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was a pair of large sky-blue crystal clear eyes. His immediate reaction was simple and common one: a girlish scream and rolling off the bed which lead to hitting the floor face first.

"Ow!" He groaned while rubbing his nose, which luckily, was not broken.

"Good morning lord Giga King!" Aloutte greeted again but this time, Geo was listening.

Geo let out another groan before answering, "Good morning Aloutte, I take it that Ciel told you to wake me up for breakfast?" Despite being injured by one of her jokes, Geo found it rather difficult to be mad with her. Who wouldn't? With her cute appearance and innocent nature, it is easy to tell that she meant no harm, no matter how painful it is. Even Fenrir, planet FM's most strongest warrior was unable to resist her infatuation.

"Yup!"

"Alright you go on ahead and have breakfast; I'll come in a short while."

"Okay!"

Geo waited until he heard the door closed before letting out a sigh. Omega-xis materialized in front of him, clad in his usual golden armor. "What's up?"

Geo was startled for a bit from his sudden appearance. "Oh it's nothing important." He said when he regained his composure. "It's just that no matter how many times I look at Aloutte, I still can't believe that she's not a human."

Despite her human-like appearence, Aloutte is actually a reploid like Cerveaus and the generals. The only thing that differentiates her with a regular human girl is the white square-shaped headphones that cover both of her ears.

Mega nodded. "Well, they aren't called robots with human bodies for nothing." He stated. "And don't worry about it; you're not the only human here in this planet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one."

Other than him and Ciel, there are also other humans that are living in planet FM. When King Cepheus was rebuilding planet AM, he had secretly assigned several people (Mostly teenagers) from Earth to aid him in the process. He also made sure that they are the ones that he trusts the most since he didn't want the same incident to happen again like Gemini.

Geo snapped his finger. Another advantage of being a king of the planet of EM-waves is that Geo able to change his outfit whenever he wants to; the process is similar to wave change except that this is only for clothing. His outfit instantly changed into his daily ones when he wasn't on duty which is a black t-shirt with the crown symbol at the back and a pair of baggy tan-colored jeans. His shooting star pendant can be seen dangling around his neck with his Analyzer which was hooked at his front collar.

The Analyzer, which is a ray-ban sunglass with brownish-red lens, is a gift from Cerveaus as a replacement for his lost Visualizer. It works the same as the previous one but with a few more additions.

Geo walked along the corridor with Mega floating behind him in a comfortable silence.

"Good morning lord Giga King."

Geo spun around to where the voice came from and smiled when he did.

"Good morning Laura, good morning Lupa."

Laura is one of the humans that came to planet FM by King Cepheus. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached her waist and a pair of emerald-green eyes. She wore a pure white toga that had golden trimmings at its end, a pair of golden rings on her wrist and also a pair of leather sandals. She is very beautiful, kind and often helped people by giving them advice. When Geo became the king, Laura was the first to give him a warm welcome and thus became his first friend here in planet FM.

Despite all of that, Laura actually had a very sad history when she was back on Earth. She was claimed unworthy by both of her parents who always abused her; even her siblings did the same. Her life had a big turn somehow when she was kidnapped and raped; luckily, Cepheus came in just in time to save her. He also proposed if she want to come to planet FM as a volunteer. Having enough of her past life, Laura reluctantly agreed and came here.

Lupa is her FM-ian partner; she is a wolf that had silver helmet covering her head and a silver armor that covered her front half while the rest are left bare with blue EM-waves. She is the leader of the wolf clan, the same clan where Wolf (FM-ian friend of Damian Wolfe) came from before he descends on Earth. Complete opposite of Wolf, Lupa is a very patient one but be warned as she also had her limits.

Laura gave a gentle smile in return. "Are you heading to the dining hall?" She asked. "Would you mind if I come along?"

"Of course I don't mind at all." Geo said. "What about you Mega?"

Mega, who also learned of her past life, nodded. "Sure the more the merrier right?"

Lupa suddenly snickered, immediately getting everyone's attention. "What's wrong Lupa?" Laura asked her partner.

"It's nothing; I'm just shocked that's all on how Omega-xis had changed throughout the years."

Mega blushed. "W-Well, I'm a king after all so I have to show a good example somehow." He stuttered.

"Whatever you say my lord." She said. "One thing for sure, there's someone who is already influenced by your old habits."

"Oh you mean HIM? That's pretty much normal if you ask me. Considering they're both related to each other." Geo agreed

"Hey, are you saying that my influence towards him is a bad thing?"

Just when Lupa is about to say yes, a shout was heard throughout the corridor.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Suddenly, Mega was tackled by a blur of dark blue figure but since he predicted this would happen, he was able to resist the impact in time.

"Good morning Alpha." Mega greeted.

Alpha (or by his full name, Alpha-xis) is Omega-xis' little brother. He had the same exact appearance as him but smaller and the armor was a darker shade of blue.

Alpha beamed. "I heard that you captured another criminal last night! Was it true?" He asked

Related by blood (Or by their frequency since they're FM-ians), Alpha had the same attitude like his brother: energetic, wild and a little bit reckless, almost making him a miniature copy of Mega.

Mega laughed. "Yeah, it was a piece of cake actually since the leader wasn't that good at fighting."

**Inside the FM Maximum Security Prison**

"Achoo!" A certain captive sneezed within his prison.

"Quiet!" The prison guard demanded.

"Sorry." He squeaked back.

**Back to where the three was…**

"Awesome!" Alpha exclaimed and Mega smiled.

"I think we have enough time wasted talking here, let's head for breakfast shall we?" Lupa stated.

The 4 nodded and they continued walking to the dining hall.

Compared to the throne room, the dining hall was rather small but it can fit almost a hundred peoples in it. They had marble floorings and pillars that supported the ceiling which was designed with star constellations. At the centre of the hall is a very large and long metal bench that was vertical to the entrance. At the end of the room lies another metal bench but this time it was golden in color and was arranged horizontally to the entrance; it was specially prepared for no other than the king itself along with Ciel and other generals.

When the 5 arrived at the dining hall, they found out that they're still early since the whole hall was empty except for Ciel, Aloutte and the generals.

"Good morning Geo." Ciel greeted. "You're up early today."

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Geo said as he took his seat which is beside her.

"Because it's one of the last things that we expected to happen." Fenrir stated for Ciel before munching on his E-Crystals. Truth to be told, he also woke up late but thanks to Leviathan he was forced to wake up early. As for Harpuia, waking up early is an understatement since many people always see him practicing his sword arts at the fields during dawn as if he never slept at all.

"Are you saying I never woke up early?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Geo laughed. "Well, it's all thanks to Aloutte's wake up call."

Aloutte simply giggle, leaving the rest curios on what he meant except for Ciel who had a smirk on her face. It was then Geo noticed that Cerveaus' seat was empty.

"Where's Cerveaus?'

"Something happened and he had to leave." Leviathan said. "He said that he won't be able to return until tomorrow."

Geo pouted. "That's quite unfortunate; I was hoping to test the elemental chips today."

"What?" Fenrir asked dumbfoundedly.

"You know the chip that enables me to use your powers and stuff." He stated. "You didn't know?"

"Not that I remembered anything."

LeoKingdom suddenly materialized behind Fenrir. "Do not fret Geo Stelar, Fenrir did agree on lending you his powers he just forgot that he did that's all."

"What do you mean?" Leo sighed

**Flashback of the incident**

Inside the training room, Fenrir was furiously punching the punching bag. Standing behind him at a safe distance is Cerveaus who is currently blabbering about something.

"…therefore we request from you for a fraction of a data of yours. With a sufficient amount of it, I'm sure we would be able to create an elemental chip for lord Giga King to use your powers at will…"

Unfortunately, Fenrir wasn't listening to any of his statement and continued punching the bag with a tremendous force. One of Fenrir's weaknesses is of having no brain at all; complicated words meant nothing to him. Just give him simple instructions and he'll do so but make sure to be more specific in doing so to avoid misunderstanding.

"Fenrir, Fenrir, FENRIR!"

Knocked out of his trance, he stopped and spun back to Cerveaus. 'W-What, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Cerveaus sighed. "I was just asking whether or not you agreed on this."

Not knowing what he meant, Fenrir just nodded. "Ok, um sure whatever…"

Cerveaus smiled. "Thank you Fenrir." He said before leaving.

Fenrir was confused at first but he shrugged it off and continued his assault on the punching bag. Inside Fenrir's data base, Leo Kingdom sighed to himself and muttering about why he had such partner in the first place before going back to sleep.

**End of flashback**

Moments later the door opened and humans entered the hall for breakfast

The first to enter was a teenage girl named Cecilia. Cecilia is another human that came from Earth with a happy-go-lucky attitude, in planet FM Cecilia was considered the most cute and popular among others. She had pink-colored short hair that curled outwards and a pair of violet eyes. As for her outfit, she had a yellow tank top, a pink skirt with yellow trimmings and a pair of black and gold boots.

Her partner is Aries. She is an goat shaped FM-ian with pink fluffy EM-waves as a body, a pink helmet covering her head that had a pair of golden coiled horns stick out of the sides and also a gold and pink armor covering her front body part. She is one of king Cepheus' underlings before he passed away but she was not sent to search for the Andromeda key when Omega-xis' stole it.

The second is Samuel; he is the oldest among the humans that lived in planet FM with an age of 35 years old. Samuel is like a father to everyone with his curly long hair, bushy beard and moustache (**A/N: If you know Chiron from the movie Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, that's him except that he's a human)** but despite his age, Samuel is a very cool guy to hang around with. His famous quote is "I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't have fun!" He wore a dark red tank top that showed his well built muscles and a pair of black jeans.

His partner is Sagittarius, a horse-like FM-ian with a brass-colored helmet and armor covering his front body part while the rest are left bare with golden EM-waves. Strapped on his armored body is a saddle, a pair of sheathed knife and a quiver full of arrows.

The third to enter the hall is the twins' sisters, Liz and Makie whose ages are 10. You can easily tell that they're both related simply looking at their exact blonde hair color and height (Don't say that in front of them, it's quite a very touchy subject)

Liz is a very energetic girl who likes to challenge herself to a whole new level. Once she set her eyes on something, she won't let go unless she gets what she wants. She had a blonde hair that was tied to spiky pigtails and a pair of blue mischievous eyes.

Complete opposite of Liz, Makie is a very shy and timid girl who tends to stay out of conversation. She dislikes fights and preferred a much more peaceful method. Just like her sister, she had a blonde hair that was tied to a short pony tail and a pair of blue gentle eyes.

Their partners are Pisces, two FM-ian fish with dull-blue scales as armor and blue EM-waves as fins. The two are almost similar to Gemini except that they have their own bodies. Unfortunately, being twins also had their disadvantages as well.

Next are Drew and Venim who were commonly recognized as a couple. Drew is a girl who has the same age as Geo which is 20 years old. She had a pair of cerulean blue eyes that was covered by a pair of glasses and auburn hair that reached her back. She wore a blue long-sleeved sweater and a pair of denim shorts, showing off her long legs but careful not to be caught staring at it or else her boyfriend will kill you.

Venim is Drew's boyfriend who had grape-purple spiky hair and violet eyes. He is a year older than her and thus making him 21. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. When you first look at him, Venim looks like one of the bad boys who always pick a fight but the truth is the opposite actually, he is a good and caring guy especially towards Drew. If it weren't for Drew already being his girlfriend, Venim would've made all the girls fallen in love with him because of his good looks.

Drew's partner is Aquarius, a FM-ian that has a human-female shaped blue EM-wave body, and she carried a metal pot filled with water while Venim's partner is Scorpio, a scorpion-like FM-ian with grape-purple exoskeleton armor covering over its pink EM-waves body. The thing that sticks out the most about Scorpio is his tail which is quite big. According to Venim, Scorpio's tail contains a very lethal poison but whenever people ask whether its true or not, he simply laughed and thus making it a mystery that is yet to be solved.

A few more entered the hall but Geo was forced to stop as a servant materialized in front of him but this obviously had become a daily routine for everyone as none gave a second glance at him.

"Good morning lord Giga King, what would you like for breakfast today?"

"Good morning Alfred." Geo greeted back. 'An as for my breakfast, I'll have the usual if you don't mind."

Alfred smiled. "Of course, right away my lord." He said before dematerializing.

"So Ciel…" Geo started while waiting for his breakfast to arrive. "…are there any new updates on the mission board?"

The pink scientist shook her head. "Nope, all continents showed green." She stated before sipping her milk tea.

Geo nodded at this. Like Earth, Plant FM also had several cities: ImperialCity, Arctic Archive, WildnetForest, Junkyard Dessert, SolariceMountains and Vocaloid Paradise.

ImperialCity is the most famous place where Geo and the rest are. It is the main headquarters of the Royal Army. The city is always patrolled 24/7 by the knights and thus making it the safest city in planet FM but you can never be too careful. The buildings in the city are sky-high and they're made of gold and silver, if it weren't for the constant patrol the whole city would've been swarmed already by thieves. Other than that, the ImperialCity is famous for their amount of wave roads which constantly increases from time to time.

Arctic Archive is the coldest location in planet FM with the temperature reaching almost -100 degree Celsius, cold enough to freeze a whole sea. The population in the city is the lowest as well since only a few are capable of withstanding such low temperature. Like its name stated, Arctic Archive is the place where all sorts of data are kept and preserved.

WildnetForest is the most dangerous place on plant FM with its tall trees and poisonous plants. Those who entered the forest unprepared will immediately go lost in their first 5 minutes of travel; even those who are experienced will go lost due to the forest's complexity. Almost a thousand explored the forest but in the end none came out alive. The only one who is familiar with the forest is the Silver Fang clan since it is their home turf but even they won't spill out the secrets on how to go in and out of the forest.

Junkyard Dessert is the least popular and definitely the last and least spot a tourist would go to. A long time ago, it was just a plain dessert but then few started to throw their junk there, soon many started to throw their junk there as well and voila! Junkyard dessert was born. The dessert was the home of almost 90% rubbish coming from throughout the whole planet so conducting a cleaning campaign to clean it quite impossible. Despite the worse condition, the dessert is actually inhabited by the Junkers which is EM-beings that feeds on EM-waves; luckily they only ate those that are coming from junks instead of living beings so they aren't classified as a threat.

SolariceMountain areas are the place where solar energy are gathered and converted into electrical energy. The planet also used other kinds of energy but solar energy is the most frequently used. Its strategically-perfect location enables it to gather a decent amount of energy to light up the whole planet though most of them are mostly transferred to the large cities like the ImperialCity.

Vocaloid paradise is a place where music is recognized as a sacred gift; it is where Lyra, Sonia's FM-ian partner came from (**A/N: I'm not sure if Lyra is an FM-ian or AM-ian so I'll just make her an FM-ian**). At times of wars, Vocaloid paradise is the only one who didn't join it but that doesn't make them weak or anything. Other than for entertainment, their music can also be used as a weapon and when they are threatened, they will not hesitate on attacking the attacker full-force. A few decades ago, a few thieves tried to steal their music to keep as their own but it ends with the entire city where the thieves live to be wiped out, leaving not a single trace.

Alfred materialized again but this time, holding a metal tray filled with a sunny-side egg, a pair of toast and a glass of warm milk.

"Here's your breakfast my lord."

Geo nodded. "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred bowed before disappearing, probably to fulfill his other duties. Geo then begin eating his breakfast, the rest also followed suit and they all ate in a comfortable silence.

**Back on Earth**

"…and that concludes today's mission report.' Sonia finished, the boys could only yawn their agreement since they're still tired. They are now inside the office of the chief of WAZA, reporting about their mission though Sonia did most of the telling while the boys simply stand behind her, waiting for her to finish so that they can return home and rest.

The chief was sitting on the office chair with his back facing the three. "Seems to me that the mission went well for you three?"

"Yes sir." She replied. "We successfully retrieved back the stolen data back to Strong."

Correction: 'You' successfully retrieved back the stolen data back to Strong. Rey stated in his mind and Pat mentally hushed him to be quiet.

"I see…" The chair then spun around, revealing the chief of WAZA. He was a young and handsome adult with dark blue hair that reached his shoulder blades and a pair of completely black eyes.

"Great job you three; I'm proud to have you guys as the SP Commandos." Ace said with a smile. 5 years ago, the last chief had retired, and the only one who can replace him other than Dr. Goodall is Ace himself, since his rank is the second highest in the whole WAZA. "Now it's time to celebrate you three's success."

Ace then pulled out a drawer from the table and produced something that the three expected to from the very beginning when they arrived.

A mega snack

Ripping off one of the end, he began chomping the mega snack so fast that it even surpassed Bud's speed when he ate ginger beef.

Acid materialized beside him. "Ace, don't you think that you eating too much of that?" He asked in a mechanical voice.

Bud sighed. "Keep on asking Acid cause I doubt he's gonna stop." He said.

"And because of that bad habit of his, someone else had also been infected." Someone said from behind him. Tia stepped into the office; she had the same dark purple hair that was tied to her usual pigtails and a pair of hazel eyes. Instead of her purple dress outfit, she now wears a lavender colored sundress.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ace said before pecking her lips, Tia smiled. "Where's Mira?"

A giggle can be heard from behind Tia and a girl whose is age is around 8 years old stepped out. She had a dark blue hair that was tied to high but short ponytail and a pair of hazel eyes. She wore what seemed to be a miniature version of the Satella police jacket, a black skirt and a pair of white knee-high boots.

"Daddy!" The girl greeted while hugging his dad who also returned the favor.

"Hey kiddo." Ace chuckled, pulling away from her.

"Good morning Acid." She greeted to the wizard.

Acid let out a faint smile. "Good morning Mira."

Mira quickly turned back to her father, Ace, with a glint in her eyes. "Daddy, did you buy me a mega snack?" She asked excitedly.

Ace chuckled. "Of course I do." Rummaging through the drawer once again, Ace produced another mega snack but this time it was pink in color with an image of a strawberry before handing it to his daughter.

"Yaaay!" She exclaimed before ripping it off and munching it as fast as his father does.

Ace chuckled chuckled again, that is when he noticed the stares that he was receiving from everyone within the room. "What?"

Sonia simply shook her head at that. Like father, like daughter.

"Ah that reminds me." Ace said; momentarily stop eating his mega snack. Keyword: momentarily. "Sonia, I heard that tomorrow you had a concert going on."

"Oh yeah!" Sonia agreed. "And if you don't mind, I was hoping if I could have a day off today and tomorrow for rehearsal and preparations."

Ace laughed. "Of course you can! You deserve it for all your hard work to WAZA." He said.

"Thank you sir."

Ace nodded. "Good you're all dismissed." He said. "Ah, before that, Bud and Pat you guys stay here for a while."

The boys groaned but they knew better than to neglect his orders so they did.

Once Sonia stepped out of the office, she was immediately thanked by the WAZA officers.

"Good job Commander Sonia."

"Thanks for your help Queen Lyra. Keep up the good work."

"We hope you can continue to cooperate with us in the near future."

Sonia replied with a choruses of 'thank you' and 'you're welcome'. Never in her life had she felt proud of her accomplishment.

I wonder if this is what Geo felt like. She thought to herself.

Thinking about Geo made her face go sour. Luckily, no one was around to notice it.

"Ah, Sonia there you are."

Putting on a fake smile, Sonia turns towards the familiar voice.

"Good morning Dr. Goodall."

Dr. Goodall smiled. From the last 8 years, she is the only one who hadn't changed at all with her fluffy white hair and gentle brown eyes. Like every day, she wore her signature lab coat. Despite showing signs of overage, retirement is one of the sentences that you'll never heard coming out of her mouth.

Standing behind Dr. Goodall is a teenage boy who had a pair of black eyes with his hair hidden underneath his white with red stripes beanie. His outfit consists of a black and red sweatshirt with the hood over his head, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

"Ah, this is Toby." She stated when she noticed her glancing at him. "He's my grandson who came back from Netfrica yesterday and he's going to be a new member of the Satella Police."

Sonia's jaw was wide open before she covered it with her hand. "I didn't know you had grandchildren!" She exclaimed.

"Me neither." She stated in serious tone before laughing. "Just kidding, I have lots of grandchildren but almost every one of them is overseas right now."

"I see." Sonia said before turning to Toby. "Hello, my name is Sonia Strumm it's nice to meet you and welcome to WAZA."

Toby stayed silent, making things awkward, very awkward indeed.

"Don't just stay quiet like a dead man, say something." Dr. Goodall ushered at him.

"Hello." Was all that he said and Sonia sweatdropped.

Dr. Goodall sighed at this "Goodness, I was expecting for your behaviors to change when you're overseas but I guess I was wrong." She said to herself. "Forgive me but Toby is one of my grandsons who are very shy."

Sonia shook her head. "It's alright Dr. Goodall, I understand." She said before looking at her Hunter VG. "Well, it's time for me to go home; goodbye Dr. Goodall and you too, Toby."

"Goodbye Sonia."

Toby was silent though he was staring intently at Sonia as she left.

Once Sonia was out of hearing range, Dr. Goodall spoke to him. "Lesson no. 1: Talk with other people more often, especially with your new comrades." She instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes grandmother."

"Alright then," Dr. Goodall was cut off by a cough before she continued. "Let's go find your uniform first."

She then proceeded on walking, not even bothering to turn around to look at her grandson to make sure that he's following or not. Toby glanced back to where Sonia was before following suit.

"Using the Wave Train's gonna take a long time, might as well use the Astro Wave since it's faster." Sonia said to herself once she was outside.

She then sprinted to the Wave Station. Wasting no more time, Sonia put on her headphones.

"**Transcode 004: Queen Lyra."** She said with her Hunter raised high.

"**Transcode Verified**." A mechanical voice said from her Hunter. With her eyes closed, Sonia was engulfed in purple flame but they showed no sign of harm. Her outfit was immediately transformed into a black skinsuit. Starting from the head, a light-blue visor materialized from the side of her headphones and a pair of disc-like object materialized on the band which soon transformed into a tiara. After that, the pink dress materialized accompanied by the sleeves and then the thigh-high heels. Her wave change ends when she opened her eyes, like mercury rising inside a thermometer, light-blue circuit lines appeared going along her pink dress, sleeves and heels, and thus ending the transformation of Queen Lyra.

Since she was standing on the Wave Station, Queen Lyra was immediately sent into the Wave road before proceeding on going to the green portal that leads to the Astro Wave.

**On the Astro Wave**

The Astro Wave is filled with numerous Hertz going to their designated destination. Unlike those on Earth, these Hertz are clad in what seems to be like astronaut's suits and almost every one of them are working for WAZA, one of their works are such as delivering important messages between their HQs in different countries. The Astro Wave is only for authorized personnel only and is strictly forbidden to be used by other party. Unfortunately, one was able to sneak into the Astro wave and decided to make it as his own.

On the wave road that connects Astro Wave 1 and Astro Wave 2 together a barrier stood up; blocking the way and making traffic. Standing in front of the barred road lies a crowd of unhappy looking hertz.

"Hey what gives!?" One of the Hertz exclaimed.

"Let us through, I need to send this important message to WAZA!"

"Who the hell created this nuisance anyway!?"

Coming from the portal that leads to WAZA HQ, Queen Lyra appeared and quickly groaned once she saw the ruckus that was going on.

For once, using the wave train doesn't sound like a bad idea. Sonia thought to herself.

Queen Lyra was about to step back into the portal but luck wasn't on her side as a hertz noticed her presence.

"It's Queen Lyra!" All of the hertz then switched their gaze towards her.

Well, it's too late to turn back now. She sighed before putting up her game face.

Casually, she walks to the crowd. "Is there any problem here?" She said while resting a hand on her hips. Throughout the crowd, Sonia swears she heard some of the hertz saying 'sexy' but she shook it off.

Immediately, the Hertz bombarded her with their complaints.

"It's him, it's him again!"

"Queen Lyra, please do something!"

"It's Moon Destroy; he's the one who set up the barrier!"

"Can I have your autograph, Miss Queen Lyra!"

Ignoring the last statement, Queen Lyra gazes at the barrier. Sure enough, a certain figure clad in golden armor was standing in front while looking back at her.

"YO!" Moon Destroy exclaimed while waving his arm which Sonia did not return.

"Alright, I'll handle this." She said and the Hertz cheered. "Move aside please."

Like a flock of sheep, the Hertz parted away to let her through.

"YO QUEEN LYRA! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Moon Destroy shouted when Queen Lyra was in front of him. "HAVE YOU COME TO LISTEN TO MY 10-HOUR CONCERT!?"

A ten-hour concert? No thanks. Sonia thought.

"No Moon Destroy, I just wanna go home so would you be so kind to put the barrier down and let us through?" She asked kindly though she pretty much knew what his answer would be.

Moon Destroy rubbed his chin and pretended to think about it. "Let me think about it…NOPE!" He said with a grin. "The only way I can put the barrier down is when I finished my concert…

The world will end when that happens. Sonia muttered under her breath.

Or when you beat me in a wave battle."

Queen Lyra groaned but she didn't have any choice. Removing the harp from her waist, she went into a battle stance. "I'll take the second choice then."

"YO!" Moon Destroy said before engaging himself. "FACE THE WRATH OF MY BEAUTIFUL MOVES!"

Soon, a circle of Hertz quickly formed around the two as they observed each other's movements. The Hertz were cheering on her wildly as if it was a concert. Moon Destroy, who thought they were cheering for him, waved at them back.

"Lights…" Queen Lyra muttered as she gripped her harp.

"Camera…" She then moves her legs apart to lower her body a bit with purpose of lowering the centre of gravity of her body.

"ACTION!"

Queen Lyra started off the battle by firing a few notes at him but Moon Destroy was able to dodge them all by jumping from panel to panel.

Ugh, I need to stop him from jumping around or else I won't get a clear shot at him.

"WITNESS MY BEAUTIFUL MOVES YO!" Moon Destroy then began spinning at an incredible speed before firing 3 crescent-shaped blades at Queen Lyra.

Queen Lyra avoided the first one by doing a front somersault, and then proceeded on rolling underneath the second one. As for the third, she raised her harp and a barrier materialized and blocked the blade for her.

"NOT BAD YO!" Sonia smirked. "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY AVOIDING THIS!"

Sonia's smirk fade when Moon Destroy raised his left palm high and a miniature moon appeared on it. Using the moon as a weapon, he threw it to Queen Lyra. As if it was a meteor, the moon headed for her at an incredible speed but fortunately, she was able to roll aside in time to evade it.

"My turn!" She exclaimed once she regained her bearings. She then strummed her harp and fired a shock note towards him. Moon Destroy screamed in pain when the note hit him directly at the chest.

"YO, I-I CAN'T MOVE YO!" Moon Destroy exclaimed as he tried to move his limbs but the least he was able to do was only twitch.

Sonia grinned. "Can't move now can you?" She then inserts a battle card. "Now it's my turn!"

"**Standard Battle Card Activated: Heavy Cannon.**"

"Lock-on!"

A green cross-hair appeared on Queen Lyra's visor, locking at the immobilized Moon Destroy. As fast as lightning, she appeared right in front of him. Her cute smile was the last thing that Moon Destroy saw before he was fired by the cannon at point blank.

Moon Destroy was sent flying to the back due to the impact while Queen Lyra was sent to the opposite direction, despite years of using such heavy-duty battle cards she still had not get used to their recoil effects.

Among the two, Moon Destroy was proved faster to regain conscious when he appeared on top of Queen Lyra and slammed the heel part of his foot to the ground where she was. Not having enough time to dodge, she had no choice but to face the impact head-on.

"**Standard Card Activated: Recovery 200.**" Queen Lyra sighed in relief when she felt the pain go away but she couldn't let her guard down just yet. Looking around, she realized that Moon Destroy had disappeared from the battle field.

He's here somewhere. Queen Lyra thought. I just need to find him.

She rolled forward just in time to avoid another one of Moon Destroy's meteor; leaving a crater at the wave road.

Ugh, I can't see him! She screamed in her mind. Wait a minute, I can't see him but I can hear him.

Dematerialized the harp momentarily, Queen Lyra put covered both of her headphones with her palms. Suddenly, the two disc-like shapes above the headphones snapped open; revealing the light-blue colored circuit designs within them. EM-waves started to emanate from the discs at constant intervals.

Inside Queen Lyra mind, a sonar-like image of her surroundings appeared. She smirked. With Lyra as her partner, she had the abilities that are sound-based. One of her abilities is ultra-sonic hearings which is what she currently is doing right now. With such ability, Queen Lyra was able to hear and translate waves that are too high or too low for the normal human or even EM Being to hear and then formed an image from them in her mindscape. This proved extremely useful when she was navigating through the Bermuda Maze.

So far, the sonar image showed only her, standing in the middle and also the Hertz crowd around her.

He's not here. Sonia thought to herself.

"**Don't let your guard just down yet.**" Lyra said telepathically in her mind. "**He's here somewhere.**"

Queen Lyra focused. Sure enough, a spinning blur appeared in the picture and is currently heading at her from behind at the speed of a bullet.

There he is!

Materializing the harp again, Queen Lyra spun to the direction of where Moon Destroy is coming from while inserting a battle card.

"**Standard Battle Card Activated: Double Boulder.**" A pair of boulders appeared right in front of Queen Lyra.

Not realizing the obstacle, Moon Destroy accidentally hit the first boulder full force with a large clang and Queen Lyra winced at the sound it made. The force was so strong that it deleted the boulder in an instant.

"That's gotta hurt."

"**Totally, it sounded like he just got hit by a truck hertz.**"

Sneaking a peek from beside the boulder, Queen Lyra observed Moon Destroy who was struggling to stand up.

"OW, WHO PUT THAT THERE?" Moon Destroy cried as sparks flared from his body.

He seems to be in his last stand. She thought to herself. I better end this quick.

Taking out another card, Queen Lyra spoke, "Final card." before inserting it into the harp.

"**Standard Battle Card Activated: Great Axe.**"

An axe materialized on her palm and she gripped on it tightly. After locking on Moon Destroy again, Queen Lyra charged at him.

"Take this!" She said before swinging the axe at him.

Moon Destroy screamed upon the attack. The battle ends when his body began to spark before bursting into a golden light. Even with the visor covering her eyes, Queen Lyra was forced to shield her eyes from the bright light. Once the light dissipated, Moon Destroy was standing, free of any damage, as if the battle just now didn't happen at all.

Moon Destroy gave out a laugh. "NOT BAD YO! I'LL LET YOU SLIDE OF FOR TODAY!" With a wave of his hand, the barrier dissipated and the crowds cheered before leaving. Almost everyone left…

…except for Queen Lyra and Moon Destroy

"Moon Destroy…"

'WHAT'S UP, ARE YOU HEAR TO LISTEN TO MY CONCERT!" His eyes glittered at the word 'concert'.

Queen Lyra shook her head in disagreement. "Not that, I was just wondering…" She said. "…why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE SINGING!"

"I understand that you love singing but why bother putting the barrier up?" She asked. "It's as if you were guarding the road or something."

For a millisecond, a panic look ran across his face before replacing it with his usual grin but Queen Lyra shrugged it off, thinking it was just a normal reaction.

"Never mind that, I need to go home now." She said before leaving.

"I HOPE YOU WILL COME HERE AGAIN TOMORROW QUEEN LYRA!" Moon Destroy shouted at her. "BECAUSE I'LL BE DOING A 24-HOUR CONCERT NEXT AND WE'LL BOTH BE SINGING A DUET!"

Thinking about her singing a duet with him made Queen Lyra shiver in goose bumps.

Remind me not to use the Astro Wave tomorrow. Queen Lyra thought to herself.

"**Don't worry; I've put a pop-up reminder in your Hunter just in case you forgot.**"

**And that's the end for the 4h chapter, review please!**

**Since I'm going to be the leader of my school's Animation & Comic club next year, I need to plan on what activities that the whole club's gonna do. Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, it's me DragonEmperror2810! Sorry for the late update, the schools in our country had just reopened recently so I didn't have time to continue my story. Also it's because I'm having quite a writer's block here. **

**Anyhow, this is the reply for all of you who reviewed my previous chapter; I also would like to say thanks to The Official JSkater for suggesting me this idea:**

**To Aquabluey:**

Thanks for complimenting about the battle scene; I'll try to make it more interesting because I think I ended the battle to soon. Nevertheless, I would like to say thank you very much! :D

**To Animesrock145:**

T^T it's sad isn't it having Sonia missed Geo but don't worry, by the power of the fates itself, the two shall unite again! You have my word for it.

**To Official JSkater:**

Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. When I created my first fanfic, there weren't many reviews but thankfully, it wasn't the same for this one. I'm also very happy for having such a dedicated reviewer so thank you very much!

**To Psychochiken:**

Thank you very much, when I read other fanfictions about Mega Man Star Force. I noticed that many focus on the action instead of the details of the story, it somehow making me, and possibly the other readers too, confused and bored on how the story goes. Another thing is that they have use the 'then' word too much.

**Since I'm very slow in updating, I decided to post each chapters once every 2 weeks with one chapter consisting of at least 4,000 words. That way I can constantly update this story but it all depends since my time with the internet is limited. Do forgive me if I forgot to update, I'm not the kind to break my promise but if I do then something important must've been going on.**

**Just a reminder: I will never, EVER, post author's note in a chapter. It irritates me when a writer posted a new chapter to his/her story but when checked, it's actually an author's note saying that they are having a hard time to update. If so, why update it in the first place!?**

**If you really are having a hard time, then write the story one at a time (But not too slow) and don't rush it unless you want your head to blow up due to overload. The readers will be patient for your new update so take your time.**

**Just as a tip for all those writers who's frequently having writer's block, if your brain can't process what's going to happen next in the story then stop staring at the blank screen and go out for a walk. Sometimes, while looking around at different surroundings, new ideas tend to pop in your mind and after few modifications; you can use it for your story. **

**I used the method all the time and believe me, it worked like magic. Just beware of your surroundings; I don't want any of you to get hurt in an accident because you were daydreaming while crossing the road. **

**Anyway, enough with me babbling about random stuff and let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man as they belong to Capcom**

**The Dark Side of the Hero of Justice II**

Inside the Stelar's estate, Kelvin was reading the newspaper in the living room while Hope was in the kitchen washing the dishes. The two were engrossed in their own activities until the door bell rang and a certain someone entered the house.

"I'm home!" Sonia greeted.

"Oh it's you Sonia, welcome back!" Kelvin grinned once he noticed her.

"Who is that dear?" Hope shouted from the kitchen.

"It's Sonia!" Kelvin shouted back.

Hope came into the living while wiping her hand dry with a towel. "Ah, Sonia! Welcome home." Hope exclaimed. "How's your work with WAZA coming along?"

Sonia took her time and sat on the couch before answering. After Geo's 'death', Sonia decided to stay with the Stelars for a while but after a few years of living there, she became a part of the family.

"It went well." Sonia said. "I just need to get back a stolen data, that's all."

Kelvin laughed. "What you expect dear? She's the Queen of WAZA after all."

Sonia blushed. 'The Queen of WAZA' is the name that she received when she became Queen Lyra thanks to Ace's joke but the name soon became her title as she continued working for WAZA. It then became a name that intimidates every Bandit Wizard and a name that all Hertz in love with.

"By the way, where's Star?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, he's –"Kelvin was forced to stop when he heard the sound of people going down the flight of stairs. "Ah, speak of the devil…"

"Big sis!" Star exclaimed once he entered the living room.

"Oof!" Sonia exclaimed as he hugged her. Luckily, she anticipated this and was well prepared for the impact. "Hello Star, sorry I'm late. I got a little busy."

Star is Geo's little brother whose age is 8 years old. He had brown spiky hair and eyes that was just like what his older brother had. He wore a dark blue jacket and a pair of black shorts. A pair of black gloves covered both of his hands and he had a pair dark blue boots. Tied by a string around his neck is a pair of Visualizer that was made by his father, Kelvin whose design was the same as Geo's previous Visualizer.

Star shook his head. "It's alright." He said. "What matters is that you're here."

…

At the Vista Point, two people were admiring the marble statue of the hero of justice, Mega Man. Like everyday, he showed nothing but bravery with his buster raised high to the space. Since it was the same date where he died, several flowers bouquet was put around his pedestals to express their gratitude.

The two were silent for quite a while until Star decided to break the ice.

"Hey sis…" Star started.

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about my big brother again?"

Sonia glances at him with a puzzled look.

"I already told you that more than a thousand times …" Sonia said. "Besides, aren't you getting bored with it already?"

Star then went puppy-eyes. "Pretty please…?"

Sonia, unable to resist that cute charm of his, sighed. "Alright, fine." She said and Star cheered inwardly. "Let's see, where do I start…well, he's strong, courageous, handsome and lastly, he had the same spiky hair just like you and your dad."

Just to prove her point, she touched his spiky hair, earning a giggle from the brunette-hair boy. "What's important is that he is…"

"Everyone's favorite hero of justice: Mega Man," He said proudly and Sonia nodded.

"Exactly," She said. "From the Andromeda incident till the Meteor G one, your brother had faced them all to protect our world from destruction."

"But he got lost in the Meteor G incident, right?" He said.

Sonia frowned at that but it was not visible since it was dark. "Mmmhmm, after destroying Meteor G, you're brother got lost in space…" She said. "…but don't worry, I'm sure he'll return back."

"But the question is when?" Star asked. "When will he return? 8 years have already passed and yet, he didn't."

"Truth to be told, I don't know Star." Sonia admitted as she looks at the dark sky which by now, was filled with many stars. "But I'm sure he'll return home soon because he promised to do so."

"And if I remember correctly, your brother isn't the kind to break his promise. He never does. Never."

…

Moon Destroy was busy sharpening his crescent blades.

"Can I help you people with anything?" He asked in a rather serious tone.

Behind him, 5 figures stepped out of the shadows with each and one of them in black cloaks.

"We're heading for Earth." The one in the front said.

"You people don't look like you're working for WAZA." Moon Destroy said, putting the crescent blade back to its original place. "The Astro Wave is for authorized personnel only."

A usual grin formed on his face. "So I'm afraid I can't let you through…" He said. "…unless you beat me in a wave battle."

The 5 seems to be considering their course of action. Moments later, the one that looks like the leader spoke, "A wave battle it is then."

Moon Destroy grin became wider as he went into his battle stance. "Just to let you know, I'm the best fighter here." He said.

"Then that makes us even since we also have our best fighter here as well."

"So who's going to fight me? I don't mind fighting all of you guys at once."

One of them stepped forward; the only thing that was visible was the red visor underneath his hooded face.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" He said. "I'm being generous here."

"Oh, don't worry about that." He said. "He alone should be enough to defeat you."

Moon Destroy was puzzled at first until he torn off his hood, he gasped. "Y-You're—"

Not waiting for him to finish his sentence, he raised his buster and aimed it at Moon Destroy.

…

A day has passed and the day of Sonia's concert has begun. Like any concert, it was conducted at WBG studio with the stage made up of real wave. The concert was supposed to start at noon but a crowd has already formed in front of the studio early in the morning. Some even stayed there a few days early just to get first in line. As soon as the gate was opened, the studio was immediately swarmed with people to witness her concert. If it weren't for the Security Wizard then the studio would've been in a very big chaos.

While the stage is being set up by the WBG staff members, Sonia was inside the dressing room having her make up done by a Design Wizard. One thing about Design Wizard is that they never let you down in making you look perfect.

"And we're done darling!" The wizard said proudly. "I must say, you look absolutely fabulous!"

Sonia gasped once she saw her reflection at the mirror. She looks rather beautiful. She was in a sparkling baby pink single-strapped dress that was knee-high and a pair of pink heels. A pair of pink flower bracelets was on her wrist and pinned on her front hair is a fully-bloomed crimson red rose.

"Rose, it's…its perfect!" Sonia said to the wizard.

"Of course darling, it's me you're talking about." The wizard boasted.

While Sonia was busy admiring her own reflection, several people that she was familiar with entered the room.

"Hey Sonia, looking good."

Sonia was surprised by the sudden statement and quickly spun around.

"You guys!"

Since this is her concert, Sonia had invited all of her friends: Jack, Luna, Zack, Bud and lastly Pat as VIPs.

"Thanks for inviting us, Sonia." Luna said. "We really appreciate it."

"Guys, you're all my Brothers." Sonia answered back. "There's no need to thank me."

"The stage was already packed with spectators." Bud said. "Good thing we use the Astro Wave or else we'll be in a tough spot."

"Astro wave?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, Astro wave. Something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied. "It's just that I heard Moon Destroy is having a 24-hour concert today."

Those who were familiar with him quickly gave a horrified looks.

"Seriously?" Bud said with a puzzled look on his face. "Cos we didn't see him anywhere on the Astro wave."

That's strange. Sonia thought to herself. Moon Destroy never forgets his concert.

The Astro wave was entirely deserted with all of the Hertz going to Sonia's concert. However, the space was not as it was filled with multiple golden broken shards. Among them was a cracked crescent-shaped medal. The medal fuzzed a bit before it was disappeared for good.

"Who's Moon Destroy?" Luna asked.

"You don't wanna know." Everyone said in unison.

Suddenly, the door opened halfway and Stern Lee's head popped in. "Sonia, you're on in 5 minutes." He said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Sonia acknowledged. "Thanks Lee."

Lee smiled. "My pleasure." He said before disappearing.

"Well, it's time…" Sonia said rather nervously to her friends.

"Good luck Sonia!" Everyone exclaimed. "Break a leg!"

Sonia smiled in acknowledgement before heading towards the corridor that leads to the back stage. Luckily, the path between the staff workers and the public was separated so she didn't encounter any of her fans. It's also thanks to the Satella Police Force who was in charge of the concert's security.

Waiting at the entrance was someone that Sonia did not expect to see.

"T-Toby?"

Toby was leaning on the wall beside the backstage door. Instead of his previous jacket, he now wears the Satella Police hooded uniform.

Sonia approached him slowly. "W-What are doing here?"

Toby was silent for quite a while before answering.

"…Security…"

Sonia sweatdropped at his simple answer, it seems his first assignment as a rookie is a simple security job. "Um…ok." She said weakly. "Keep up…the good work, I guess."

Toby gave a small nod before walking away to the direction where she came from.

"Be careful." He said as he passed her by.

Sonia glances at him strangely before shrugging it off and going to the back stage.

After all, what could go wrong?

…

Inside the command room, the operaters were typing furiously on their respective computers.

"That's strange." One of the operators said.

"Something the matter?" Another one asked.

"It's strange; I'm detecting a high-level noise on planet Earth."

"How high is it? It can't be that bad."

"Level 5."

That completely shocked the operator. Level 5 means a highly concentrated amount of noise. The last time a level 5 occurred is during the Meteor G incident.

"I-It can't be—"

"What should we do?"

"Contact lord Giga King immediately." She ordered. The other operator obliged and left the command room, leaving her alone. "This can't be happening."

…

Hidden behind the stage curtain, Sonia didn't know why but she felt rather nervous, not the normal kind of nervous but the ones that warns you something bad is going to happen.

Something is about to happen. She thought to herself. But what?

While she was pondering this, she felt a hand resting on her left shoulder but judging from the size, she can tell whose hand it is.

"You okay, Sonia?"

Taking a deep breath, Sonia spun around. 'Yes Stern, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked. "This is the first time I'm seeing you being really nervous and all."

Sonia thought about it carefully, Stern is one of her brothers that she really trusted. "It's just that…I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."

Stern smiled. "There's nothing to worry." He assured. "The team has double checked everything and they're all A-OK."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Good, now go out there and make some noise." He said while giving thumbs up.

Sonia smiled in appreciation before going to the front stage to begin her concert.

"**Hello everyone, how are you feeling today?**" Sonia's voice echoes throughout the stage with the help of a tiny microphone that was attached to her left cheek.

Immediately, the crowd shouted their replies which were drowned against each other but Sonia could tell that they're all fine.

"**Is everyone ready for the concert!?**" She asked. "**Then let's—"**

Suddenly, a massive explosion happened on the stage. The explosion caused the whole Real Wave to become unstable but it stood its ground strongly. Even with the sudden attack, Sonia was able to dodge it by rolling aside. Though the same thing didn't exactly go for her dress, the trimmings were singed off and there were some tear and charred marks all over the dress.

But unlike other girls, Sonia didn't care about her outfit and was looking for the source of the explosion instead but the smokes from the explosion and the screaming of the spectators have made her blind both ways.

**Sonia!** Lyra shouted telepathically. **Are you alright?**

"I'm fine." Sonia replied back. "But where did the explosion came from?"

**I'm not sure where but let's wave change first!**

"Alright, let's do it!" She said.

"**Transcode 004: Queen Lyra!**"

Since the smoke act as a curtain, none witnessed her wave changed.

Once again, the disc-like thing on her tiara snapped open. Even without her lack of sights, Sonia can see her surroundings throughout the sonar image within her mindscape.

"Who's there!?" She shouted. "Show yourself!"

A chill laughter fills the air, making everyone including the screaming people to fall silent. The smoke faded and 5 people in black cloaks appeared standing on the stage.

"It's been a while, Harp Note." The one in the front said. "I must say, you look different from the last 8 years ago."

"Harp Note is my older self, now I'm known as Queen Lyra." Sonia stated. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He chuckled. "Surely you must've recognized me." With that he tore of his hood, revealing his true identity.

Queen Lyra suddenly gasped. "D-Dealer!?" Her tone was a mixture of shock and disbelief. "H-How, aren't you supposed to be dead 8 years ago."

"Dead? Don't make me laugh, when that Mega Man of yours defeated Crimson Dragon, I simply Trans out while pretending that I'm going to die." A devilish smirk then formed on his face. "What I don't really believe is that you all fell for it!"

Sonia gritted her teeth in frustration. Materializing her harp, she blindly fired a barrage of music notes at him. Just when the notes are about to make contact with him, another cloaked figure appeared and successfully intercepted all of them using his light-blue saber. Sonia couldn't believe it, her agility was better when compared with others and yet he was able to block them all. Just then an old memory clicked inside her mindscape.

…

Inside the WAZA training facility where the ceiling, wall and floor is made up of very thick metal, both Mega Man and Harp Note was in their respective fighting stance while facing each other. Since it was back at 8 years ago, Sonia was still using her guitar-like harp.

"You know, I was wondering…" Harp Note started.

"About what…?" Mega Man asked.

"Which one of us is faster?"

Mega smirked. "That would be us, of course."

"That's where you're wrong." Lyra said. "Me and Sonia are the fastest here."

"Wanna bet you out-of-tune harp!?"

"Bring it you mutt!" Harp shouted back. "Let's do it, Sonia."

Now it was Sonia's turn to smirk.

"Sonia…" Mega Man said cautiously.

"Sorry Geo…" She said while prepping her harp. "Just curious, that's all."

As she said that she immediate fired a barrage of music notes at him. Fortunately, Geo predicted this and prepared a battle card sooner.

"**Battle Card Activated: Sword Fighter 3.**"

Sparks flew as Mega Man slashed through all the music notes but despite that, he didn't even break a single sweat. After 5 minutes has passed, Sonia halted her attacks as she was running out of stamina.

"Now do you believe me?" Mega asked.

"Ok fine." Lyra admitted through gritted teeth. "I admit that you are faster than us."

…

That was the exact same move that Geo does. Queen Lyra thought to herself. But it can't be.

Dealer smirked once he noticed her puzzled expression. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" He asked. "Allow me to answer your curiosity for you."

With that, he ripped off his hood for him but the male didn't look displeased about it. Sonia gasped. The male who had his hood torn off was very familiar-looking. His appearance somehow looks like…

"MEGA MAN!?"

**And that's the end for chapter 5, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers, sorry for not updating last week. I got tons of homework to do (Which is what I already expected and warned to you guys beforehand) and barely finished all of them. The homework was so much that I had to stay awake until 4 in the morning!**

**Anyway, here's the reply to my fellow reviewers who reviewed chapter 6:**

**To Sapphiet:**

Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of pressed the 'Paste' button twice when I posted the chapter. I'll try to fix the problem soon, I think.

**To Psychochiken:**

Now I understand why you're called Psychochiken…YOU'RE A FREAKING PSYCHIC! AWESOME DUDE, YOU JUST PREDICTED WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS FANFIC! And since you did, I'll try to modify the upcoming chapter with a bit of element of surprise. That way I'll make you even more surprised!

**To Darkboy 18:**

Chapter 6 is coming right up!

**To Guest:**

It's from Zero actually since they have the generals (Fighter Fenrir, Fairy Leviathan, and Sage Harpuia) but you get the picture, right?

**To Guest (2):**

Thank you, I'm glad you like the ending as well as Geo's little brother, Star; it took a while for me to create him but thanks to the power of imagination, I was able to do so.

**To Wolf Moon:**

The answer to your question lies deep in this chapter but it is up not to me, it is up to you to read it…and don't forget to review as well. And thank you, I will do my best in keeping up my good work.

**To Animesrock 145:**

I know right XD, while playing Mega Man, I always laugh at the part when Mega call Lyra by that name. It was too funny!

**To GeminiSparkSP:**

Trans in.

Sorry about that, a virus had just messed the 'Paste' button and made the chapter doubled. I'll try to bust the virus for good but the Fanfiction Cyber Core is a very big place to explore. Nevertheless, I'll try to fix it and…oh look, there's a green data over there!

Zennys! Zennys everywhere!

Activating forced trans out.

Trans out!

**Without further ado, let us proceed to the main course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man as they are owned by Capcom.**

**The rise of the Hero of Chaos, Crimson Shade**

"MEGA MAN!?" Queen Lyra exclaimed. "I-Is that you, I-Is that really you…?"

'Mega Man' was silent; not giving any sign of replying her question.

**He had the same wave frequency as him but something seems different… **Lyra said telepathically to her.

"DEALER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

Dealer simply chuckled. "My dear, I did nothing to him at all." He said before a smirk formed on his face. "I just helped him…ah, how do you say this…oh right, 'clear his head'."

"Clear his head…?" She trailed off then it clicked. "YOU BRAINWASHED HIM!?"

"That's wasn't what I said just now but yeah, something like that." Dealer said in a the-weather-is-nice tone.

That enraged Queen Lyra by a million times. Took over by instinct itself, she charged at him full-force.

But unfortunately, Mega Man appeared upon the last minute to intercept the attack.

"Geo, what are you doing!?"

"I can't let you hurt father."

"F-Father!?" Sonia exclaimed in shock. "DEALER, YOU SON OF A—"

Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately, she was unable to finish her cuss as he aimed his buster point blank at her abdomen. Queen Lyra let out a scream of pain as she hit the stage wall due to the impact. The force was so strong that she even broke through it. In the end, she formed a crater on the ground beside the stage.

Dealer, that wretched scum. She thought to herself. He didn't just brainwash him…he manipulated his mind too.

Few moments after her landing, Mega Man followed suit and hopped right in front of her.

"…Geo…" Queen Lyra said weakly. "…don't you remember me…? I'm your—"

Once again, he raised his buster at her and Queen Lyra shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the worst case scenario. Normally, she would've fought back but somehow she doesn't have the guts to do so.

Suddenly, a sound like thunder booming vibrated into her ear drums and Queen Lyra swore she saw something flashing through her closed eyelids. Once she opened her eyes, she realized that standing in Mega Man's previous position was no other than…

"Gemini Spark, Taurus Fire!"

Gemini Spark smiled in acknowledgement while Taurus Fire snorted. It seems the three (Or two but who cares) was able to rescue her in time. By now, Mega Man was inside a massive-sized crater.

"Are you alright, Queen Lyra?" Gemini White asked, worried about her current state.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" She said as she tried to stand up but staggered while doing so. Fortunately, Taurus Fire was able to help her in time.

"Are you sure, you don't look like your fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure—"

"YO PEOPLE, ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Gemini Black shouted. "WE GOT COMPANY 12 O'CLOCK!"

Just like what he said, Mega Man had just come out of the crater and believe it or not, he looks rather uninjured. There wasn't even a single scratch on his whole body, as if he was invincible or something.

"That's enough, Crimson Shade."

Like an obedient dog he is (Which made Queen Lyra gritted her teeth in frustration), he stopped dead in his tracks. Transing in behind him was Dealer and the other 3 cloaked figures. "We're here only for a reunion, not to kill people." Dealer stated. "Let us depart for now."

"Yes father."

With a simple waving motion using his hand, a Noise Wave was formed and they all entered with Mega Man, or by what Dealer called him, Crimson Shade being the last.

"Mega Man!" Queen Lyra shouted using his real name.

He stopped and glance at Queen Lyra. "…W-Why…"

"Pardon?" He repeated while tilting his head to the side a bit. Despite all that had happened, Queen Lyra couldn't believe he was still able to be speaking politely.

"W-Why are you doing this…?" Queen Lyra asked. "We're…we're your friends…"

"'Friends?'" He repeated yet again but this time, there was a hint of doubt as if he was about to remember something.

"Y-Yes, friends…" Queen Lyra said. "Don't you remember me; it's me, I'm Harp Note!"

"Friends…" He said dreamily. "Friends are enemies…"

"W-What?"

"Father said that friends are my enemies and I must kill them all." He stated. "And my name is Crimson Shade, not Mega Man nor Geo."

"B-But Geo, we're not your—"Not waiting for her to finish her sentence, Crimson Shade went into the Noise Wave just before it was about dissipate.

"Mega Man, MEGA MAN, **MEGA MAN~~!**" Queen Lyra screamed before she blacked out.

…

While things were going from bad to worse on planet Earth, Geo was taking a peaceful stroll on the palace's royal garden. The garden was a very large area that was nourished with hundreds of kinds of flora and fauna but unlike Wildnet forest, it is a very safe place…minus the Cyber Elves who often used it as their playground.

Suddenly, he snapped his head and Omega-xis immediately materialized beside him. "What's up, Geo?"

"Dunno, for a second there I thought I heard someone calling my name."

Omega-xis tilted his head in confusion. "You sure?" He asked. "Cos I heard nothing at all."

Geo paused for a bit to listen to his surroundings, what Mega said was true since all he can hear is the gentle breeze blowing.

"I guess you're right…" He agreed thought it sound doubtful. "…but still, I swear someone really did call my name just now…"

"Lord Giga King!" An urgent voice rang throughout the air. Like a bolt piercing through the clouds, Aloutte ran towards them at high speed. Fortunately, Geo was able to stop her in time before impact.

"Whoa there Aloutte, what's wrong?"

"Cerveaus called for a very important meeting!"

…

"SAY WHAT!?" Geo exclaimed, slamming both his palms onto the table and shocking almost everyone within the meeting room. Geo is popular for being kind and generous and the thought of him being angry is mostly impossible. If he is, then something bad must've happened.

Cerveaus cleared his throat before continuing his statement. "2 hours ago, we've detected noise traces on the Astro Wave on Earth."

Right at the centre of the meeting table, a cyber-green holographic image of Earth was projected. From there, multiple data and info were shown about it but that wasn't what everyone was focusing at, what they did was the red dot that stood out among the greens situated right above the atmosphere of Earth. Beside the dot was a statement which was also in red.

**Warning: Noise Level 5**

"Level 5…" Geo whispered to himself while clenching his fist. "But…it can't be…"

"Then an hour later, the signal did its next move and went towards…" Cerveaus paused his sentence to type something on his keyboard. "…here."

Right on cue, the red dot changed its position from the Astro Wave and landed on Earth itself. A pop-up appeared and Geo's eyes went wide in horror.

**Warning: Noise Level 5, Current Location: WBG Studios, Netopia**

As if he was sucked by the vampire itself, colors immediately drained from his face and Geo slumped on his seat.

"Do you know its current location now?" Geo asked, hoping for a positive answer but Cerveaus shook his head.

"Negative my lord; we lost the signal 30 minutes right after it landed on Earth." He stated. "What's your plan, my lord?"

Silence…

"Nothing."

He said plainly, making everyone gasped in shock. "Is there anymore that you want to tell? If there isn't then meeting adjourned."

Not waiting for the rest, Geo trans out of the meeting room. Normally, he would've walked out but now, he just wants to clear his head as soon as possible.

Back at the meeting room, everyone was staring in shock at the last place Geo was standing. His homeplanet, Earth is in danger and he ignored it just like that.

"Uh, what just happened?" Fenrir asked dumbfounded.

"I'm…not really sure." Leviathan said truthfully.

Harpuia was silent but deep inside, he too was curious on what happened.

Cannot stand the silence they were in, Laura stood up from her seat. "I'll go talk to him."

None objected her from doing so. They all just simply nodded. Laura is very good in giving advice so the only one who can talk to him is her.

…

From the balcony at the top of the Wave tower, Geo observed the Imperial City in his wave form which is Giga King. Thanks to the tower's height, he was able to see everything: the sky-reaching buildings, the intense amount of wave roads and lastly, the city's citizens whom roam both the land and the wave road.

"Thought you might be here." A voice said from behind him. Moving his red cape aside, Giga King spun around and was met face-to-face with another person which was recognized to be a female human. She had a silver wolf-shaped helmet with green visor covering her head, a silver breastplate with golden trimmings covering her chest and a silver loincloth covering her lower body part. She also had an addition of a pair of silver gauntlets and boots that had what seems to be claws at the end. A silky-white fur was wrapped around her collar and a quiver full of arrows was strapped to her lower back. The person was obviously an ally thanks to the crown symbol that was on her loincloth.

"How did you know I was here, Silver Fang?" He asked. "Or should I say…Laura."

Laura smiled. "Have you forgotten that we wolves are recognized as Hunters?" She stated. "With a whiff of your scent, we can easily track you down no matter how far you went."

Giga King chuckled. "I guess you got a point there." He then gestured at the spot beside him. "Have a seat."

Taking his generous offer, Laura sat beside him.

There was a brief silence as the two sat with each other.

"So what seems to be bothering you, my lord?"

'What do you mean?" Geo asked. Not even bothering to turn his head while doing so.

Laura just sighed.

"Just now, we had a meeting about signs of Noises on Earth. When Cerveaus asked for your orders, you said to do nothing." She stated. "The main question is why?"

Giga King sighed. He knew this would happen sooner or later. "I-I can't go back there."

"Huh?" Laura said, wanting to make sure she heard it right.

"I said 'I can't go back there.'"

"But why, why didn't you want to return?" She asked. "Isn't it your home planet?"

"That's the very reason why." He said. "Because it's my home."

Laura was about to say something when he continue to spoke, "Tell me Laura, what is my position here in planet FM."

"The King." She stated. "Why do you ask?"

"That's the thing; it's because I'm the king." He said. "If I return back home, they will convince me to stay there and you guys will be left here without a king."

Laura nodded, finally getting the picture. "I see, so your decision is either to go there and save Earth or stay here as King. Am I right?"

Giga King nodded. "To be honest, it gives me a real headache."

Laura chuckled softly. "I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one." She said. "But..."

"But what?"

"If you're having trouble in deciding then…" She started. "Why not do both at the same time?"

"Huh?" Geo said, dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of replying, Laura smirked. "You'll have to think about it yourself." She said before jumped off to the nearest building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Giga King exclaimed. "What do you mean by doing both? Hey!"

**That's the end for the 6****th**** chapter; do forgive me if it was too short. I had quite a very limited time thanks to all the homework I've got.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got nothing to say here so let's just get on with the reply to my fellow reviewers:**

**To Sapphiet:**

You'll see, soon enough;)

**To Psychochiken:**

Wow bro, chill out but it's good to know that you're worried about her. :D

**To Animesrock145:**

Thank you, I really appreciate it :)

**To Darkboy18: **

Thank you very much; it's good that you know how the story goes. I was afraid that you guys won't understand it…AND THANKS FOR THE ZENNYS, MAN! WEEEEE!~~

**To Wolf Moon:**

Yes, my element of suspense has worked its charm! Oh, and put the sledgehammer down, I don't want him to die early in this story.

**To TheOfficialJskater:**

*Facepalms* No wonder it sounds weird! Thanks for the heads up by the way, I really appreciate it!

**The Curse of the Snow Girl I**

A week after the WBG studio incident occurred, an important meeting was held in WAZA HQ concerning about Mega Man and another thing. Among those who were present was Dr. Goodall, Ace, Bud (And of course, Rey) and other important WAZA officials. Cannot be easily ignored were the Wizards: Acid and Taurus who hovered behind their respective owners.

The meeting was held inside a neither sealed room that was specially designed and engineered to be impenetrable whether by human nor EM-being. 8 years ago, the team was infiltrated twice by Mr. King during their meeting, because of this; they decided to take utmost precaution. The room was similar to a typical meeting room: a very long table in the centre with multiple chairs surrounding them.

Multiple pop-ups were floating above the table with each and one of them showing different kinds of article from different newspapers but despite all that, they somehow linked to each other.

**THE BETRAYAL OF OUR BELOVED HERO, MEGA MAN!**

**MEGA MAN IS THE SON OF MR. KING!?**

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE HERO OF JUSTICE!**

The whole room was engulfed in a very long silence as they read all the articles. Rey was the first person to break the ice.

"If you ask me, those Paparazzi Wizards are a bunch of retards." He stated.

For once, everyone agreed to what he just said. Even Goodall seems to be agreeing as well.

"At first, I don't really mind them but this has just crossed the line." Bud said, slamming his fist into an article which shattered into million pieces upon contact. The rest of the group flinched at this.

"Mmmmrgh! The next time I see one of those things, I'm going to burn them to ashes!" Taurus added from behind him.

"That's enough, all of you." Ace demanded before things gets worse. "We have no time for this."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Ace." Goodall said, supporting his words. "Now, I understand that you're unhappy with this but simply releasing your anger on them will not do anything; in fact, it's the opposite actually."

Both Rey and Bud tried their best to hold down their anger, as soon as they were done, Ace gestured Goodall to take over.

Before speaking, Dr. Goodall had the habit of clearing her throat first. If she did, it's a sign that she's going to say something important.

"Now I know that the incident in WBG studio had caused quite a ruckus…" She began and everyone nodded at that. "…but it also created another trouble for all of us."

Everyone had a puzzled look on their face except for Ace who knew what she was talking about. With a wave of her hand, all articles began to disappear one by one and were quickly replaced with new ones.

As soon as they read them, they immediately froze.

**Where is Sonia? And who is Queen Lyra?**

Right below the title, 3 black and white images was added to the article. The first one was showing Sonia in her concert outfit, the second was the image of the stage engulfed in smoke with Sonia nowhere to be seen and last but not least, the image of Queen Lyra on the stage, standing in the same position where Sonia was.

"Oh shit!" Rey exclaimed.

"When was this published?" Bud asked.

"This morning but we were able to stop them just in time." Ace said and Bud sighed in relief. "But you guys can tell how stubborn they can be, right?"

"Yup, you tell them to ditch it and they'll try to find a way around it." Rey said. "Especially if it's about juicy information like this."

Ace nodded. "That's why we planned on observing all of the media: to make sure that none of them is spreading it." He said. "If even the slightest was spread to the public then it's game over for all of us."

"By the way, how is Sonia?" Dr. Goodall, concerned about the pop star's wellbeing.

Bud and Pat glanced at each other worriedly.

"She's physically fine but..." Bud started. "…the incident had given her slight trauma."

"Poor Sonia…" Goodall said.

"I don't blame her for that; everyone knows that Sonia loves you-know-who." Bud said. "Seeing him working under the enemy must've been painful."

"Speaking of which, where is Sonia?" Ace asked when she realized she's not here.

…

The WBG studio was temporarily closed for the Satella Police to begin their investigation. It went ugly at first with the manager of the studio but thanks to a warrant provided by the officials, they obliged. As a compensation for using their studio, the Satella Police had moved them to another branch of the WBG Studio which isn't quite far from their current location.

Like any other crime scene, the whole place was locked down to prevent the public (and worse, the media) from interfering. The perimeter of the whole compound was surrounded with a long yellow "DO NOT CROSS" real wave while the wave road was constantly patrolled by the Satella wizards. Just to make sure, several Hound Wizards was assigned to patrol on the real world.

Hound Wizards are recently produced by WAZA, like its name stated, the wizard adapted the appearance of a robotic dog with orange eyes, clad in dark-blue and white armor and was armed with orange EM-wave claw on its four legs. Emblazoned on its chest was no other than the WAZA logo which gleamed even in the slightest source of light. (A/N: If y'all curious on how it's look like, try checking for Loonbau at Vanguard Wiki, almost similar but with a few more modifications.)

Among the ones who are actively involved in the investigation was Sonia, keyword: Actively. This was quite obvious actually.

"Found anything?" Sonia asked, her facial expression tells she wants a positive answer.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on her side.

'Negative, Miss Sonia." The Hound Wizard said after sniffing the exact place where Mega Man disappeared. "There's not a single trace of Noise here."

Sonia cursed but nevertheless, she thanked the Wizard for his help. It let out a bark before going back to its respective owner which is one of the Satella police officers. Standing up, Sonia sighed as she cleared the dust of her skirt. They've done the investigation for almost a week and yet, they came up with nothing.

Despite without any good results, Sonia didn't plan on giving up just yet. She's going to find him and once she did, she'll use everything she got to restore his memory back. Everything.

While deep in thoughts, Sonia failed to notice the man who was approaching her from behind.

"Yeowch!" She exclaimed as she felt something icy cold caressing her left cheek. Lead by instinct, she spun around and was about to demonstrate her Karate skills when she identified him.

"K-Kelvin?"

Kelvin grinned. "Morning, Sonia." He greeted, a plastic bag hanging on his left hand. "Hungry? I got you some food."

…

Meanwhile at somewhere else, a lone woman was standing near the edge of a very massive dam. Despite how close she was, the woman showed no sign of fear. The girl was around the 20s, having a pair of pitch-black eyes and long violet hair which reached her waist. She wore what seems to be a light-blue kimono with blue sakura flowers situated on several different parts.

"**Node, kore ga soda **(So this it)" The woman said to herself. "**Denryoku no Netopia-sha no omona joho-en **(Netopia's main source of power)"

A devilish smile began to form on her lips, as if she was going to enjoy what she was about to do. She will.

"Hey, you there!"

The woman momentarily lost her focus as she saw a security wizard appearing from her left side.

"Excuse me miss but this is a restricted area, therefore no civilians are allowed to enter here." He stated. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave this…"

Before the wizard could even finish his sentence, he froze, literally. His whole body encased in a massive ice stake.

"**Chinmoku, baka **(Silence, you idiot)" She said to the frozen wizard. "**Watashi wa anata gaichu ni taisho suru jikanganai **(I have no time to deal with you pest)"

"**Tachisaru **(Begone)"

The woman then opened her palm before abruptly clenching it into a fist. At first nothing happened but that's when the wizard burst into millions of snow particles which blew away by the breeze; a perfect silent kill. After doing so, the mysterious woman walked away as if she did nothing wrong.

It was then she noticed the sun, which by now was in the middle of the vast sky. "**Tokihakita **(The time has come)"

…

"No thanks but I'm…not hungry." Sonia said.

"Really? Some energy bars and coffee isn't gonna keep your tummy full, you know…"

Sonia was momentarily shock by this, Kelvin is the kind of person that can read you like an open book. "Still, I'm fine." She lied.

Nope, she's obviously not. Kelvin thought to himself. That explains the wrinkles underneath her eyes.

"Fine but at least eat something that gives you energy." He pressed.

Sonia was about to retort back when both her and Kelvin's Hunter came to life.

"**Attention to all Satella officers. An unregistered wave change has been detected at Copperdawn Dam. All available officers are required to head to the scene immediately. I repeat: An unregistered wave change has been detected at Copperdawn Dam. All available officers are required to head to the scene immediately.**"

"Wow that was sudden right, Sonia?" Kelvin said before realizing that she was not there anymore. "Sonia?"

…

**Are you really sure that you're alright, Sonia?**

"I'm fine Lyra, I really am." She said though her words betray her actions as she staggered while running on the wave road. Her eyesight too became blurry as well but Queen Lyra tried her best to keep herself together. "And besides, we have something much more important to take care about."

**What do you mean?**

"The Copperdawn dam is Netopia's main source of power, almost 90% of the energy that the whole region used came from it. If it were to be damaged, then the whole region's power supply will be affected as well." Queen Lyra stated. "We must stop them before it's too late."

Suddenly, Queen Lyra came to an abrupt halt as she arrived on the wave road situated above the dam.

"Huh?"

The first thing that she was confused of was that the wave road was filled with ice panels and second was that there was a blizzard going on. A very big one too.

"What in the world…" She said as she glanced at the definitely out-of-place surrounding. "We're in the middle of summer so why is there a blizzard going on!?" She said. "More importantly, the reservoir!"

By now, the water in the reservoir was frozen solid. Like any other, the dam generates electricity by spinning the turbine using high water pressure which comes from the reservoir. If the water is not running, the dam will be unable to generate any electricity.

**Sonia, it's not too late. **Lyra voice rang inside her mind. **Only 60% of the reservoir is frozen. We can still stop it!**

Sonia nodded. It's now or never.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped and plunged herself onto the real world. She immediately shivered as she felt the icy wind blowing around her. On the upper right corner of her visor lies an icon that showed the current temperature, which by now was decreasing very rapidly.

**Current Temperature: 3'C**

I have to stop this blizzard before it's too late. Queen Lyra thought to herself. But the question is: Who's controlling it?

Not too soon after she asked that question to herself, several ice spikes flew towards her from behind. Fortunately, she had her guards up and was able to avoid them by rolling to the side. She tried to counter the attack but the strong blizzard had made her blind to her surroundings. A second barrage of ice was fired from the front but this time, Queen Lyra raised her barrier to block it. Several more came from both of her sides but she was able to avoid them as well.

The only downfall from dodging the attacks is that it had drained almost all of her remaining energy.

"Who's there!?" Queen Lyra shouted, trying to surpass the blizzard. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a feminine laugh was heard but Queen Lyra was unable to pinpoint the exact location as it was echoed.

"**Not bad, I've underestimated you.**" A voice said with a japanese accent.

About 10 feet from Queen Lyra's front, the snows began to gather in one place. Slowly, the snow began to form what seems to be a woman's body starting from the bottom until to the top. Once it was done, the snow dissipated and a woman appeared.

She had long dark blue hair that almost reached her midthigh and a mask covered her face which had a pair of baby blue alien-like eyes and dark blue swirls on the left side. She wore a white kimono with an addition of dark blue armor plates covering several different parts of her body such as her shoulders, around her waist and also on the side of her thighs.

"W-Who are you?" Queen Lyra demanded.

From underneath the mask, the woman smirked as if she was expecting her to ask that question. "**I am Yuki Musume, the snow girl, one of otousan's faithful children.**" She stated before doing a deep bow. "**A pleasure to meet you.**"

Despite how polite she was towards her, Queen Lyra didn't plan on letting her guard down just yet.

Otousan? Queen Lyra asked herself. What does that mean?

**It's a Japanese term for "Father" **Lyra stated to her.

"Father"…?

"**I can't let you Father." **Crimson Shade's voice echoed inside her mind.

Queen Lyra suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me…"

While still in a bowing posture, Yuki Musume spoke: "**And now that we've met each other…**" Without a fore warning, the blizzard became rougher and the ground began to turn into ice panels.

"**IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"**

**That's the end for chapter 7. Sorry if it's too short but I've already tried my best in keeping the story updated. Don't forget to review as well.**

**Now that I've updated it, it's time to go to sleep. Good night everyone (Except for the ones who are on the other side of the Earth) and Happy Chinese New Year…Zzz…Zzz…Zzz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Morning everyone! (That is on the same side of the Earth with me) Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I've been encountering lots of test during the month of February and the time to write was becoming lesser and lesser. Fortunately, the first term holiday is about to arrive soon, hopefully, this'll give me more time to write the next chapter.**

**Anyhow, on to the reply for my fellow reviewers:**

**To Darkboy18:**

I'll try my best on that, actually I was planning on posting this chapter last week but a Metenna is messing with my wireless so sorry about that.

*Raining Zennys* Weeeeeeeeee!~~(Starting to lose my sanity due to having too much Zennys)

**To Animesrock145:**

Quotations marks are only for when somebody talks, it's not necessary to put one when people are expressing their thoughts but I'll try to reduce it so that people can understand. I apologize if the previous chapter is confusing because of that.

**To Psychochiken:**

The answer to your curiosity lies within this chapter ;)

**To Sapphiet:**

You'll find out soon enough ;)

**To Wolf Moon:**

I actually got it from Google Translate but since many people say that its inaccurate, I posted the translation to make people understand more.

**To Confused Guy:**

In this story, Geo and the gang (Now I made them sound like gangster or something) are from USA, not Japan so everything that goes in this story goes with the names from USA version (e.g. Echo Ridge, Wilshire Hills, WAZA HQ, Alohaha). The reason why Sonia does not understand Japanese is because she belongs to USA. Yuki are one of the orphan children that are adopted by King but unlike Jack and Tia, she came from the Eastern countries along with others (Asian countries to be exact), that's the reason why she knows Japanese terms and Sonia doesn't. To put it simply, Geo and the gang are from the West while Yuki is from the East.

P.S.: You'll find out soon enough ;) (I'm starting to like this phrase the more I use it)

**To Spd Striker:**

THANKS FOR SUPPORTING MY FANFIC!

**To Mega:**

I'm sorry but are you trying to say review or revise?

**To Xana100: **

Yeah, I knew that and I sincerely apologized if the flaw makes the whole fanfic confusing. I'll try to find someone that can patch it up

**To Delphi:**

I'll have to agree on that one but sadly, I couldn't think of any proper name for him.

**To Rubius: **

If you ask me, both versions are good actually. Aside than their appearance, their Noise Force Big Bang is awesome as well. Red Joker's Red Gaia Eraser focuses on Destruction and Power while Black Ace's Black Galaxy End focuses more on Speed and Style. The reason why I pick Red Joker because his Big Bang is…well, a Bang!

**To Nightluck:**

Yeah, it was slightly delayed but it was better than never anyway

**With that said, its time to proceed to the story**

**Disclaimer: Unless you're new in reading this story, then you know what's what**

**The Curse of the Snow Girl II**

To begin the battle, the woman called Yuki Musume did the first attack by firing a barrage of sharp-edged ice shards at Queen Lyra who jumped sideways to avoid the attack but unfortunately, her reflex was a bit too slow as few of the shards were able to hit her on the waist and on her knee.

"Ugh!" Queen Lyra winced as she felt her waist and knees leaking data. "**Shock Note!**"

Strumming her harp, Sonia fired a music note charged with electricity at Yuki Musume but just when it was about to hit, her body went into the blizzard's ferocious wind as if she was sinking into them.

"W-Wha—" Queen Lyra stuttered in disbelief. "Where did she go!?"

"**I'm right behind you.**"

Suddenly, Queen Lyra was overwhelmed by a surge of pain coming from her back which caused her to stagger forward. Turning around, she fired another shock note but there was nothing to shoot at; she was not there.

"Where are you!?" Queen Lyra shouted at the top her lungs, trying to overcome the blizzard's deafening roar. "Show yourself!"

Cold laughter fills the air but she was unable to pinpoint her position as it seem to came from all direction.

"**Where am I, you ask?**" The voice repeated. "**I'm everywhere.**"

"**I could be standing beside you.**"

Instinctively, she turned her head to her left and right but she saw nothing.

"**I could be hiding behind you.**"

She quickly glanced at her back, not wanting to be attacked by the same method twice.

"**Or I could be in front of you right now.**"

Eyes went wide, she look back to the front. Yuke Musume was right in front of her, literally.

"**Surprise? Don't be.**" She said as she stares at Queen Lyra with her baby-blue glassy eyes. "**It's normal for a Yokai to do that.**"

An ice stake suddenly formed and replaced her left palm and she used it in an attempt to stab Queen Lyra in the abdomen but she saw through this and dash backwards.

"**Standard Battle Card Activated: Mad Vulcan 3.**"

In front of her, a yellow triple-barreled machine gun materialized on a tripod stand. The machine gun then automatically fires at Yuki Musume but she burst into millions of snow particles before any of them could hit her. Queen Lyra cursed, she was so close too. She tried to move but there's just one little problem…

She can't move her legs

Looking down at her feet, she realized that both of it was encased in an ice. Queen Lyra cursed yet again but this time to herself for her stupidity. While waiting for Yuki Musume to appear out of the blizzard, she was standing on an ice panel all along. From the snow, Yuki Musume appeared again and Queen Lyra glared at her while trying to squirm her feet free but to no avail.

Yuki Musume laughed. "**My, my, when you avoided my ice spears, I thought I've finally found my perfect rival but for you to be fooled by such a cheap trick is such a shame.**"

Queen Lyra glared at her and was about to prepare her harp when she felt something icy cold poking on her throat.

"**Go ahead and use your harp.**" She provoked as she thrust the ice spear deeper into her throat. "**I dare you to.**"

At first, she lowered her harp and Yuki Musume thought she was obliging her commands but it all change when she noticed the smirk that was forming on Queen Lyra's face.

"Gladly." She said as she inserted a card into the harp's slot. Immediately, the eyes glowed and a voice can be heard emanating from the harp itself.

"**Battle Card Activated: Bombalizer.**"

The two were engulfed in a bright white light before an explosion occurred right where the two was exactly standing, fortunately, compared to a GigaBomb battle card, the explosion was just a midget. The whole battlefield was engulfed in a very thick layer of black smoke after that and one could easily tell that no one could survive such explosion.

How wrong they were

As the smoke began to clear out slowly, an ice dome emerged on the field with cold air flowing from the top to the bottom. A crack formed on the top before proceeding on going towards the bottom, as it goes down, the crack multiplied and expanded in size until the whole dome was covered in them.

**Crack!**

Due to its already-weakened structure, a simple and weak force was able to shatter the dome into million pieces and emerging from the inside like a butterfly from a cocoon was the snow demon, Yuki Musume.

"I see, so she wasn't focusing on either attacking me or freeing herself but she was focusing on doing both." Yuki Musume concluded, mostly to herself. "A Bombalizer is a card that enables the user to inflict damage while at the same time, getting rid of the obstacles that were on the battle field. When she used the card, the ice on her feet exploded and the force from it pushed both me and her away from each other."

"Because of this, she was able to avoid herself from being stabbed in the throat." A grin begins to form on her face as she continued. "However there is a downfall in doing such risky method."

From another part where the smoke is still lingering, Queen Lyra emerged from her hiding spot with both her legs being injured badly. Sure the high-risk method allows her to break free from the Yokai's binds but that doesn't mean the user gets away unscathed as well. Under her breath, she cursed herself for forgetting to bring any recovery data nor battle cards.

"What's the matter, dear? You look awfully tired" Yuki Musume said as if she was talking to a 5-year old.

Shaking the weariness off, Queen Lyra charged at her with her left fist raised high in an attempt to punch her in the face but Yuki Musume dodged it effortlessly.

Yuki Musume chuckled. "Is that supposed to be an attack?" She asked. "Because it doesn't look it."

Queen Lyra tried to pull herself together but her energy level is depleting fast. Very fast. She was forced to kneel on her left knee as her legs became weak and wobbly.

"FIGHT ME!" Yuki Musume cried as she kicked Queen Lyra, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying to a nearby generator. Like fireworks, sparks flew as she collided and Queen Lyra screamed in absolute pain as surges worth thousands of volts courses through her body.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT, THEN I WILL!"

**Sonia! **Lyra's voice echoed through her mind. **Look out!**

But it was all for naught, an ice stake formed on her palm and like a pro athlete throwing a javelin during the Olympic, she threw it at Queen Lyra.

Time began to flow in slow motion as Queen Lyra groggily stares at the incoming blurry object which was recognized to be the weapon that could end her life. The ice stake was 1.5 meter in length and was made of pure ice with nothing to reinforce it from the inside. Queen Lyra knew that she had no time to do such thing but when you're about to face death, you tend to think about ridiculous stuff. After seeing that the spear is a meter away from her, she blacked out.

…

…

…

Sonia groaned as the sunlight shines on her face. She's still feeling drowsy and has no intention of waking up just yet; she rolled aside, away from the sunlight and hugged her pillow tightly. Suddenly, she froze. After inhaling the scent of the pillow, she smelled something which she absolutely disgusted with, even if it's for the sake of her health.

Antiseptic

She opened her eyes slowly to adjust the light and indeed, she was right. Instead of the blue pillow which Geo have in his room, she was hugging a white one. Immediately, she stood up and her instinct was right again. She wasn't in Geo's room, she was in the WAZA HQ's infirmary. One could easily tell it is by simply looking around at the surrounding: a bed with white bed sheets and pillows, plain white painted walls, the WAZA logo that was on the wall (which confirms her suspicion of her current whereabouts), windows covered with white curtain and last but not least, the medicines that was gathered on the stand beside her.

She then remembers what happened to her. She fought against Yuki Musume at Copperdawn Dam but in the end lost and she blacked out just when she was about die. Though, the main question is: How did she get here in the first place?

Suddenly, the door slide opened automatically and a nurse entered the ward.

"Good morning, Miss Sonia." She greeted.

"U-Um, good morning." Sonia replied awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" The nursed asked as she stood beside her with a clipboard resting on her left arm.

"I'm fine…I guess." She said. "I'm in the infirmary, right?"

The nurse nodded

"How did I get here?" She asked before her eyes went wide upon a sudden realization. "And what happened to Copperdawn dam!?"

"I did." A familiar voice said, drawing her attention.

…

"Forgive me, otou-san." Yuki Musume apologized while bowing on the ground. "I have failed my mission."

The scene has now take place inside Dealer's unknown base. Unlike its previous predecessor, the base has a laboratory theme to it instead of a casino one. Standing in front with his back facing her was Mr. King who seems to be observing intently at the massive screen in front of him.

Yuki Musume unconsciously held back a breath as he continued to be silent. "Tell me, Yuki…" He started and she flinched, preparing for the worst that has yet to come. "…how was Queen Lyra?"

That caught her off-guard. "H-Hai?"

"You fight her, did you not?" She nodded at that. "So how is she? Is she somewhat in your caliber?"

After careful consideration, Yuki Musume decided to speak the truth. "She was weak, far too weak."

King laughed at that and Yuki Musume was confused. He's laughing, but why?

"If I may, otou-san…" She said. "…why do you ask?"

King decided to finish his laugh before he spoke. "It was nothing. You see, when we arrived I decided to do some research on her." Moving aside, he revealed the screen which showed multiple images of Queen Lyra. The first was her crouching on the edge of a building, the second was her holding a harp in a firing motion and the third was her standing together with Taurus Fire and Gemini Spark. "Judging from the information I've obtained, I heard she was quite skilled but it seems they were wrong."

Though not visible in the naked eye, Yuki let out the breath that she have been holding since the very beginning. "Though I was wondering: Why did you failed?"

Yuki was silent for a moment. "When I was about to end the battle, someone came in and stopped me." She stated while reminiscing back what happened at the dam.

King raised an eyebrow, obviously interested in this. "Who was it?"

…

Sonia glanced at the one who spoke and immediately went wide-eyed. "S-Solo?"

Leaning on the frame of the door was the last descendant of the Murian. After the Meteor G incident, Solo disappeared without a single trace and not a single soul knows where he went to. It was only now that Sonia was able to see him again though she couldn't decide on whether she should be happy or sad.

After 8 years, Solo had greatly changed. He still had the white hair but this time it was tied to a spiky ponytail, a pair of red thunder-like tattoo can be seen on his cheek coming from underneath his eyes and his bloody-red eyes, like always, shows nothing but intimidation. Instead of the clothes he wore long ago, he now wears zipped up leather cloak with light-blue circuit pattern going down and last but not least, the white Murian symbol that was at the centre of his chest.

While the two stares at each other (Though it was mostly Sonia since Solo only leaned on the wall with his eyes closed), the nurse spoke, "There's no need to worry about the dam, the Satella police had it all taken care of, so just relax."

Sonia obliged and relaxed though it was a bit hard with HIM nearby. "Alright, I've done checking and since you have a visitor, I'll take my leave."

Sonia thanked the nurse while Solo continued to be silent though he made a small nod when the nurse passed him by. As soon as the nurse was gone, he moved away from the door to let it slid shut before leaning back once again but this time on the wall.

Silence engulfed the both sides said nothing. Finally, Solo broke the ice though in not a good way.

"Pathetic."

It was like having a dagger being pierced into her heart. 8 years of not seeing each other and no greetings. Typical Solo. "Excuse me?"

"I've seen your fight against her…" He stated, referring to Yuki Musume. "…and it was pathetic."

Sonia clenched the bed sheets tightly. "I know." Sonia admitted as she reminisced back the taste of utter defeat. It has been a while since she tastes one. "She was just too strong."

Finally, Solo opened his eyes. "No, it's not because of that…" That caught Sonia's attention.

"It's because you were weak."

"W-What do you mean?" Sonia asked in total confusion.

Solo chuckled as if she had just asked a very ridiculous question. "Don't act dumb with me." He said to the pop star. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

…

"It's here." Solo said as he stands on one of the generators with his arms crossed. Normally, it's dangerous to do so as the generator may electrocute you but Solo is a different case. Beside him was his partner, Laplace who floated rather lazily.

From a far distance, Solo could spy on Yuki Musume beginning her scheme. A blizzard had whipped up during the time and caused his ponytail to wave along with the wind current but Solo paid no attention to it and continued to stay silent. It's like the weather means nothing both to him and Laplace at all.

He raised an eyebrow when the Yokai begin freezing the lake. "Interesting…" He said, mostly to himself. The reservoir had probably stored about millions of gallons of water to generate electricity everyday, for a human to be able to freeze it whole will require an extraordinary amount of power. "Let's go Laplace."

Laplace, as usual, said nothing but it immediately changed into its sword form upon his signal before going to Solo's hand.

He was about to wave change into Rogue when he felt another presence approaching their place. Glancing up high, his instinct proved itself correct as he saw Queen Lyra running on the Wave Road. After transing into the Real World, Solo noticed that something was wrong with her.

Judging from her current posture, Queen Lyra look rather tired. Her shoulder was tensed, her legs were wobbly and even though it was hidden underneath her visor, he could see the black linings underneath her eyes. Her Harp was dangling on her left hand as if it was heavy and Solo could see how rapid her breathing was.

Only from there, Solo could already tell what her fate is going to be

…

"When you arrived at CopperDawn Dam, I could already see you half-dead." Solo said after reminiscing back what happened. The only time he intervened is when Queen Lyra was about to die from being impaled by a spear.

"It can't be help." Sonia said. "She knows where Geo is and the only way I could force her to tell is by defeating her."

"Defeating her when you're life is already nearing to hell? What a joke."

"Then what do you think I should do, sit back and relax!?" She demanded. "Do you have any idea how I felt like when I saw him alive after a long time, only to realize that he's being manipulated by King!"

"Let me ask you a question: What would his reaction be when he finds out that you almost died saving for him, would he be happy or sad?"

Sonia tried to retort but no words came out of her opened lips.

"Exactly, if both of you really do like each other and if one of you were to die then there's no point for the other person to live as well." Solo said and despite being scold at, Sonia wondered on how the hell did he knew about her relationship with Geo. Then again, it doesn't take a scientist to find out that the two are in love with each other. "If he founds out that you almost died just to save his life, I'm sure he's going to be quite unhappy."

Sonia bit her lip but Solo was indeed right. Geo is the kind of person who always blames himself for making mistakes, even if it wasn't his fault. For her to save his life at a cost of her there's a high possibility that he's going to put the blame on himself. And if it comes to the worst, he reverts back to the anti-social Geo he used to be back when they were still young.

"Y-You're right." She admitted. "I was being reckless with myself. I-It's just that, I miss Geo, I really do."

Solo rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He said though it doesn't sound sarcastic. "Think about yourself first before thinking about others. Only with that way, both of you will be happy in the end."

Suddenly, Sonia giggled getting the Murian's attention.

"What's so funny?" Solo asked as he glared at her.

"It's nothing." She said though Solo was not convinced by this so Sonia decided to spill it out. "It's just that, I noticed that you've change, Solo. You've changed a lot since last time we met."

Solo turned so that his back was facing her. "Hmph don't get wrong, I'm simply helping you saving him so that I can have my rematch once again." He said. "No more, no less."

It seems Sonia wasn't the only one who missed Geo

"I'm leaving."

Just when he was about to reach the door, Sonia spoke, "Hey Solo?"

"What is it this time? I'm in a hur—"His words was intercepted as Sonia hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said after kissing his cheek. "Talking with you made me feel better now."

Solo was speechless at first, he never expected such thing to happen. Moments later, he was able to pull himself together and wipe the awkward expression he has on his face in time before she pulled back. Once again, he turns to leave but not before saying one more thing, "You should also think about the outfit you're wearing before doing something."

"Huh?" Sonia asked as she glanced at her outfit which is actually just a simple green hospital gown. "What's wrong with my outfi—"

Her eyes went wide open in horror as she look at her back. The string at the back, which was supposed to keep the gown together, was untied and thus revealed her backside and lower. Quickly, she put her arms around her back for security. No wonder her back felt cold when she hopped off the bed- her whole backside was exposed the whole time!

"How much did you see?" She asked with a tomato-red face to him but the Murian was no longer there with her, he simply vanished. "Don't tell me he saw everything!?"

Meanwhile, resting on the night stand was Sonia's Hunter where Lyra currently was living. She let out a chuckle at the scene she had just witnessed before going back to sleep.

**Oh well, at least she's back to her old self. **Lyra said. **Remind me to thank that guy someday.**

…

Once again, King is in his dark laboratory while silently observing the massive screen in front of him. If you look at him from a different point of view, he looks like an old man who waited the whole night just to watch a late night show.

Behind him, a male-like figure emerged from the shadow but he stopped mid-way, exposing only his lower part of his body while his upper part remains within the shadow. "Yo pops, you called?" He asked to King.

King looks like he wasn't listening but such thought was moved aside as he spoke.

"I have a task for you." He said simply.

Despite the simple answer, a wide grin formed on the male's lip as he heard him. The grin was so wide that it exposed his canines. "I'm listening…"

…

A few days has passed after Sonia had been released from the hospital, WAZA had received a word on another attack going on at Willshire hills. The SP Commandos (including Sonia who was being persistent in wanting to join in) immediately went into high-gear though Ace advised her to be much more careful this time.

"—a couple of our officers have the whole ground surrounded but it seems the attack is launched from an area far high above them." Ace said to the Commandos through the intercom as they ride a helicopter to their desired locations.

"A sniper?" Bud asked nervously. Even though he was considered as a God in close combat, he is pretty much useless against long-ranged attacks. This was proved while he was having a wave battle with Queen Lyra who kept on firing notes at him until he ran out of health.

Ace shrugged. "Dunno, though there were quite a lot of reports saying that they saw someone jumping from a skyscraper to another one."

"Jumping?" Pat asked. Traveling on a Wave Road is a common sentence between them but jumping from a building to another, that's a rare thing to do aside than Moon Destroy though that's mostly because he came from the moon where gravity is only one-sixth than the ones on Earth.

**The guy got balls of steel if he's able to jump from building to building at that kind of height**. Rey complimented inside his mind. **Kind of reminds me of this old 200X movie that we used to watch long time ago, um, what's the name again, Widow-man? Yeah, it's something close to that. **

While the three was conversing with each other, Sonia was watching the news from a pop-up concerning about Willshire hills

Vehicles caught on fire, explosions occurring on both ground and above, black smokes sprouting from almost every skyscraper and the screams of terror coming from the citizens as they tried to escape from the city. One thing in common is that they're all had something to with fire.

Fire, not ice, just fire

"It's not her." Sonia mumbled to herself. Reminiscing back her previous battle against Yuki Musume, her attacks was mostly based on water element and not fire. Whoever the person is that's causing this chaos, it's definitely not her. Waving the pop-up off, Sonia slumped on her seat in utter disappointment. Beforehand, she had heed Solo's advice and was preparing for a rematch with her but it seems luck was on not on her side once again.

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to herself together. Just because it's not her, doesn't mean she's not going to join in the fight!

All thoughts and conversations were immediately ceased as the pilot made an announcement that they're nearing Willshire hills, though it was not necessary as the three already noticed it simply by just looking at the smoke that was beginning to emerge from the horizon. Soon, the skyscrapers become visible and if squint hard enough, one could see orange dots on them which are recognized as fire.

Bud begin cracking his knuckles. "Alright then, let's do this."

Following suit, the other begins preparing themselves as well. Sonia adjusting her gloves while Pat began tying his shoe laces. After she did so, she peek a glance at the window and realized that they have entered Willshire Hills area. Just like what the news stated, fires were breaking out everywhere and she clenched her fist tightly, obviously irritated by the culprit who did this. Once she found the person, he/she is going to be in a very massive trouble.

Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed something glimmering in a golden light at the balcony of a certain skyscraper.

After the pilot gave the thumbs up, Bud opened the door and was greeted by a burst of wind entering. Fortunately, they had done this more than once and are already getting used to it by now. Suddenly, on an unknown cue, the three jumped off the chopper and sky dived into Willshire hills.

"**Transcode 004: Queen Lyra!**"

A mixture of red, yellow and pink light flashed on the sky as the three EM-wave changed into their respective forms. While transforming, their body disappeared from the Real World and they arrived at the Wave World instead. It is because of this as well; the three were able to land safely, though not on real ground.

The Wave Road fuzzed a bit as Taurus Fire 'crashed' on it in a bowing position with his left knee touching the ground along with his right hand for support. Behind him, both Gemini Black and White landed as well though compared to him it was much lighter.

"Man, this place looks even worse than I thought!" Gemini Black commented as he observed the damage that had been dealt. Though they never vocalize it, the rest also agreed with him. After years of working with WAZA after the Crimson G incident, this is the first time for them to encounter such massive chaos. Normally Mega Man would've deal with it but with him being absent, the job can only be accomplished by them.

While looking at the city before them, Gemini White noticed something was wrong and looked everywhere. "Hey guys, where's Sonia?"

Blinking, the two glanced at him. "I thought she was behind us?" Taurus Fire said.

"She was but now I have no idea where she is."

Gemini Black groaned. "Seriously, every time she disappears on her own us guys will definitely miss something good!"

He'll never believe how right he was

…

Instincts. It's the main sole reason why she was running right now, away from the main group. When she saw the glimmer, her instincts told her to go after it. Sure it could be a trap or whatever to trick her but one thing for sure, her instincts never fails her.

After moving through the maze-like Wave Road, Queen Lyra finally founds the skyscraper where she previously saw the suspicious gleam. Turns out, it was actually the IFL tower but she moved the thought aside, now was not the time to reminiscing back old times.

All of the sudden she froze, standing at the edge of the balcony with his back facing her was a man clad in golden armor and a red cape. Queen Lyra was not sure if he was a friend or foe but judging from the way he's looking at the city instead of helping, Queen Lyra guessed that he was the main cause.

Queen Lyra clenched her teeth in anger but she swallowed them, best not to let your anger take over unless you want to lose badly once again. "You ready, Lyra?"

**Always. **Lyra replied back.

"Then let's do this." She said before charging at the person. Sensing something was wrong; the man turned around and saw Queen Lyra approaching him at an incredible speed.

"**Lights, Camera, Action!**"

"Huh?" Giga King blurted out.

**ATTENTION TO ALL REVIEWERS: According to Delphi's suggestion, Giga King requires a proper name for himself but no matter how hard I think about it, I was completely stuck in finding one. So for this, I'll need everyone's help in finding a name for him (only one, ONE), other than that I'll also need the reason why you choose that name, the meaning behind that name (If there is any) and the history behind that name (If there is any)**

**Warning: I do not accept ridiculous names **

**So what are you waiting for? Review me your suggestions now…or DIE UNDER THE MIGHTY WRATH OF THE DRAGON EMPEROR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, it's been about more than a month after I last updated this fanfic and for that I am really, really sorry for making you all wait. With the big exam coming in a few months time, my time to surf the internet is now extremely limited because my parents wants me to focus on my studies (Well, writing this fanfic is also like studying the English subject but you know how parents are like, right?)**

**To AquaBluey: **

Of course Sonia is not weak; she is strong in her own ways and will proceed on becoming stronger in the near future. Just you wait for it ;) As for Solo saving Sonia, I know that it sounds surprising but for this fanfic, I want every characters to have equal amount of airtime like each other. It won't be fair if only Giga King, Queen Lyra and Crimson Shade become the main star now would they?

**To Pyschochiken:**

Thank you very much for your suggestion for Giga King's name! :D

**To Rubius:**

No, not like that. What I meant is his specific name like for example what Delphi said in the reviews. Giga King is only his title…I think. Great, now I'm confused as well /( _ )\

**To Ultranx:**

It's alright, finding a suitable name is indeed hard for all of us.

**To Nightluck68:**

Thank you very much for your support! :D

**To Animesrock145:**

Of course, every game and anime is not the same if the main character does not have a rival to fight against with. A very good example is Pokemon, though I prefer Pokemon Adventure (Manga) instead of the anime.

**To Darkboy18:**

You know, if you continue to give me Zennys, there's a high chance that I might went into a coma due to having too much excitement…Nah, mwahahahahahahaha *Swimming in a pool full of Zennys*

**To Delphi:**

Thank you for your suggestion. As for Gemini, to tell you the truth, the real Gemini is actually dead for good. The only reason why both Pat and Rey were able to wave change into Gemini White and Gemini Black respectively is because that deep inside themselves, there are small traces of Gemini Spark's data and Pat accidentally triggered them to activate and thus enabling them both the ability to wave change once again (It's sort of like how Bud became Taurus Fire inside the game). As for the side characters, don't worry about it. I'll make sure that they all are a part of the story as well

**To Wolf Moon:**

Accidents happen all the time for everyone so don't worry about it. You'll know the rest in this chapter

**To Manate King:**

Thank you very much for your suggestion, Manate King. *Salutes* and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still a noob in my English studies.

**To Sapphiet: **

Hahaha I'll have to agree with you on that one, it was hilarious!

Oh wait, I'm the one whose writing the story here :P

**To Xana100:**

Heheheheh back when I was in primary school, I never really focused on the English subject because I thought it was too easy…I guess the past finally comes to haunt me back.

**To Detinc:**

Don't worry about it, you're not the only one who hates people who abandon their fanfic but I'm sure some of them has their own reasons to do so and hopefully they will make amends for all the good stories that they have abandoned in the near future.

**To Gold Phantom:**

As you know in chapter 1, Geo fought against Crimson Dragon and for the final ditch, he used up every ounce of his Noise into his Red Gaia Eraser attack to defeat it. Fortunately, not all of his Noise abilities are gone as he is still immune to Noise effects.

**To Johns1010:**

Hahaha my friend, cliffhangers are one of the elements that is necessary in a story to gain more ratings. If a cliffhanger does not exist in this world, then mankind will never learn the true meaning of excitement and curiosity.

**To Guest:**

Thank you for your suggestion :D

**Alright then, on the story we will**

**King of FM VS Queen of WAZA **

Queen Lyra charged at him full-power and Giga King become panicked.

"W-Wait, hold on a sec!" Giga King tried to convince her but Queen Lyra didn't bother to listen. She tried to land a punch on his face but he was able to block it with such ease. "Just listen to me—"

His sentence was cut short when Queen Lyra hit his face with a high kick instead. The force was so strong that if it weren't for his armor's weight, he would've been sent flying off the building. Fortunately, he was only pushed 3 feet away to the back but that doesn't mean the pain was nullified.

"D-Dammit." Giga King muttered under his breath as he rubbed the burning pain that was going on his left cheek, although it was not fatal enough to make him bleed it still hurt like hell. "That seriously hurts."

Inside his mindscape, Omega-xis laughed at his bad luck. '**So much for a peaceful approach.'**

Although Giga King didn't reply, he couldn't help but to agree on what he had just said. So far, everything that he had planned is slowly crumbling into tiny pieces. "How the hell did I get into this mess in the first place anyway?"

…

Geo hummed to himself as he paced around back and forth outside a certain double metal door. For the past few minutes, he had been doing the same thing and unless ordered to do so, he will not stop. A couple of the palace's servants passed him by but none dare to bother him while he was in deep thoughts as it is considered rude.

In the end, he finally made up his mind. Taking in a deep breath, he put his left foot towards the door. Immediately, the door hissed open upon detecting a visitor's approach. Geo flinched at that but never the less, he entered into the room. Unlike the rest of the palace, the room was completely unique as it was built specifically for teenagers to hang out which is the reason why it looks like a teen's crib.

The 2-storey room wasn't as big as the dining hall but it contains almost everything that a teenager could wish for: on the upper right corner was the game section which has a lot of variety video games consoles such as PS8, ZBOX 720, even the classic ones was there like Nintendo GameOrb and GameGirl. **(A/N: I don't own them so I fudged them a bit -_- though the thought of having PS8 does sound appealing)** The upper right corner is what seems to be a miniature bar but don't get wrong assumptions on it, it may look like a regular bar where adults hang out but the bar actually make non-alcoholic beverages only.

The lower part of the room wasn't much since they're consists of a few chairs, tables and couches but despite that, they are often occupied by many people, mostly by them who was worn out after accomplishing their daily activities which sometimes involve deleting viruses, capturing wanted criminals and other sorts of things.

As usual, the room was packed but this time, it was more because they were ordered to do so. Specifically by Geo himself that is. The whole room was bustling with noises which soon died down when they saw him entering. Geo noticed this but he kept on his game face which was quite easy since he has been doing so for the past few years.

As he walked to the centre of the room, a green EM-wave platform appeared in front of him and Geo stepped on it, another one appeared in front only this time it was a bit higher. More platforms appeared after that, thus making a flight of stairs for him to go up. 10 feet above ground, a massive green platform materialized and Geo stopped there.

While on top, Geo could see them all having the curious looks on what's happening. He didn't blame them, after all, it's not everyday he call all of them for gathering unless something at the utmost importance is going on. Sneak a glance at the sidelines; he could see the Generals, Ciel, Cerveaus and Laura standing by. Laura noticed this and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Geo nodded back. After a few days of solving her riddles, (With the help of cough cough Mega cough cough) he finally understood what she meant.

Though it was not necessary, Geo cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"Good morning everyone." He paused for bit so that they can return back his greet. "I'm sure quite a few of you are curious on why I called all of you here. Well, I have something important to tell all of you therefore I need everyone to pay their utmost attention. That includes you too, Gary, so don't think about escaping."

"Dammit, how did he know!?" A certain someone shouted from the crowd causing the rest to snicker.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sure quite a lot of you have heard about the recent news of level 5 Noises being detected on Earth…" The crowd began to whisper with each but they continued to become silent when Geo continued. "…and I'm sure you've also heard about my orders on to nothing at all."

Silence engulfed the whole room, proving Geo that they already knew about it.

"Well, let me just tell you…that I was being a bitchass." Everyone was taken aback by this; even the Generals were shocked at his sudden outburst. Before any of them could speak out their retort, Geo continued, "When I heard that traces of level 5 Noises are being detected on Earth, I could already tell one thing: Dealer is back."

Those who knew about the evil organization frowned at that, they've already heard about their evil deeds from Geo and they're certainly not happy about it.

"At first, I was planning on going back there on Earth to stop them, I really do but…" Geo trailed off.

"But what my lord?" A girl among the crowd asked gently. The rest may not say it but they too are wondering the same thing. The fact that he's Earth's Hero of Justice makes them even more curious on why he's not going back and save Earth. "Don't you want to save Earth again?"

Geo smiled at her before lowering the platform back to the ground and heading towards her. He kneeled down so that he was at the same height as her. "Because Saphira…" He said using the girl's name as he pat her head. "…I'm scared."

Seeing the confused look on their faces, Geo decided to explain his reason with more detail.

"8 years ago, a red meteor known as Meteor G is discovered heading towards Earth. This meteor is in fact, made up of highly concentrated Noises that could entirely wipe out the whole planet Earth, along with their advance technology. However, as impossible as it may seems, Dealer **(A/N: I'll just refer them using the name of their organization, it would be awkward for Geo to talk about King when he himself is a King as well) **knew about this earlier than WAZA and was trying to find the way to take control of it.When WAZA knew about this, it was already too late as they already did. Using the power of the Meteor G itself, he trapped both WAZA HQ and WBG Studio in a cluster of Noise. Fortunately, if it weren't for my father dwelling within Meteor G, I wouldn't be able to save those who were trapped within them. As Mega Man, I was assigned to stop Meteor G by attacking from the inside which is Meteor G's Cyber Core."

Geo paused for a bit to take a deep breath, here comes the tough part, "However, the day before I went to Meteor G. A very precious friend of mine came and asked me to make a promise."

"What promise?" Saphira asked.

Geo look at her in the eye. "I promised to her that I would return back home."

"Not just her, I also made the same promise with everyone else. Bud said that when I get home, he'll treat me to Ginger Beef, which in normal life, is considered an honor, Zack said that if I don't come back soon, I'll miss Luna's celebration party for her becoming the school president and Luna, even though never made a promise with me, swear that she's going to give me the pain of the lifetime if don't come back soon."

"I promised that I would come back, I really do…but when Cepheus requested me to take the throne, my brain felt like it was about to be torn apart into two. Part of me want to fulfill my promises but the other me doesn't want to betray Cepheus' trust especially how much he completely put his faith on to me. In the end, I had to take the throne for the sake of Cepheus before he passed away."

Others nodded solemnly at that, if it weren't for Cepheus who helped them from their respective troubles, none of them would've been brought here on planet FM where all of them are considered as a family.

"Even if I did go back, I don't know what's their reaction going to be, will they be happy, sad or angry?" He said. "Up until now, I still felt guilty to myself for not fulfilling their promises. It makes me feel selfish."

"That's not true!"

Geo was surprised at that. The crowd moved aside, revealing the owner of voice.

"Aloutte?"

"Lord Giga King isn't selfish; he's very caring towards other people!" She retorted.

"She's right, you know." Another voice said from his left, revealing it to be Venim with Drew standing beside him.

"I'm sure you didn't have much of choice back then." Drew said in understanding. "So please don't blame yourself."

Venim nodded in agreement. "It's true that you broke their promises but I'm sure that they would understand once you explain the full story to them…" He stated. "…so don't let that small matter bother you and just go back to Earth already!"

"Yeah!" Cecilia exclaimed, coming out of nowhere and startling everyone within range. "Venim's right, I mean, what kind of friends would hate you for doing such a good thing?"

"I'm glad that you all aren't mad at me and all but…" He started. "…who says that I'm not going?"

Silence engulfed as everyone had a confused look on their faces.

Drew was the first to break the ice. "B-But I thought you said you can't go?" She asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

Geo chuckled before shrugging it off. "As Geo Stelar, I can't." He said as he walked away from the group and towards the centre of the room. A visible grin can be seen as he did so. "But…"

Suddenly, green circuit lines began to form from his feet which then spread to the rest of his body. Already expecting what's going to happen soon, everyone quickly averted their gaze as he was engulfed in burst of green light. Only the Generals didn't bother to do so.

As the light died down, everyone return their gaze back to Geo who is no longer standing there, instead Giga King stood within his previous place. His golden armor seems to glimmer even in the slightest source of light.

"No one said that I can't go there as Giga King."

Once again, silence engulfed the whole room and just when Giga King thought he said something wrong, the crowd burst cheering at him.

"GIGA KING! GIGA KING! GIGA KING!"

Geo didn't know why but the feeling of hearing his name being shouted repeatedly made him feel proud and…dare he say it without Mega knowing…powerful. His good moments dissipated when Laura spoke to him.

"It seems you finally understood my advice." She stated the obvious.

"I was a bit slow to process it but alas, I did." He said. "And with that, I am truly in your debt."

Laura did a bow. "Of course, I aim to serve our faithful King."

"So you're going to Earth then?" Fenrir asked as he appeared there along with the rest of the Generals.

"Yes but I'll need your help as well in this." The Generals nodded at that. Wherever the King goes, the Generals will follow suit as well, even if it's to the depths of Wave Hell (No one knows if such place exist but the way they say it is as if it does exist). "Along with a few more others."

"But…if you're leaving, then who's going to take over your place?" Leviathan asked with a hint of worry evident in her tone.

Giga King smiled. "Don't worry, I got that covered."

"So when are we leaving?" Cecilia asked excitedly and everyone raised an eyebrow. Not a single person said that she was going and yet, she said it like she was going.

"We'll be leaving in seven days time." He replied back and Cecilia let out a fangirl scream.

"Wait, she's going?" Venim asked in disbelief.

"You guys can come too as well." Giga King stated. "If you want to, that is."

Truth to be told, Geo wanted them to come as well but since each and one of them had bad experiences back on Earth, he decided that it's best to ask them first to make sure that it is alright."

"I'll come." Drew concluded, breaking the ice.

"Are you sure, babe?" Venim asked to his lover.

"It's true that going there will bring back bad memories but no matter what happens, Earth will always be our home planet." She said with confidence that rivals Giga King himself. "And besides, it's been a while since we go there."

"Ok then, if she's going then I'm going as well." Venim decided as he pulled her closer to him by the waist, making the auburn-haired girl blush.

"Alright, it is sett—" Before Giga King could finish his sentence, the twins bombarded him.

"LORD GIGA KING, WE WANT TO COME AS WELL!" Liz and Makie exclaimed, shocking Giga King out of his wits.

Giga King debated at this. From years of observation, Giga King had evaluated that both girls have the combat skills of a true fighter and the cunning skills of a prankster, however, what they both are in lack of is age (and height as well though it's not relevant or anything). Bringing them to Earth will be dangerous and suicidal. "I'm sorry girls but I'm afraid that I can't bring you both there. It's very dangerous. "

As soon as he said that, both girls began looking at him with their puppy eyes technique, the same move that was able to make all men turn to jellies.

"Girls, don't look at me like that." Giga King tried to convince them but they continued anyway. "Alright fine, you can come!"

As quick as the puppy eyes appear, they were gone and the twins immediately high-five each other for their victories much to Giga King's dismay.

"However, there's one condition." He started and they pouted at this. "I'm assigning Leviathan to supervise you both. Therefore I want you to stay with her at all times and listen to everything that she told you to do."

"You don't mind, do you?" Giga King asked her for confirmation.

Leviathan nodded. "I don't mind taking care of them."

Giga King nodded back before looking back at the girls. "Understand?"

"Ok!" They both said excitedly.

"Hey, what about me?" Someone shouted from the crowd. "Aren't I coming as well?"

"No Gary, you're staying."

"Aw come on!"

The crowd laughed at that.

…

Giga King snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high-pitch battle cry. He quickly ducked, barely avoiding the roundhouse kick that was aiming to snap his head off.

'**Kid, we can't keep this up for long!'** Mega shouted inside his mind. **'We need to beat her!'**

Giga King clenched his teeth. "I-I can't." He muttered so that only he can hear him out.

Mega growled at him for being too soft-hearted, even to people that tried to kill him. **'Then at least try to stop her from killing you, godammit!'**

Giga King pondered at this before doing a mental nod of agreement. Jumping a few feet backwards, he tried to extend the distance between them both. Queen Lyra took this opportunity to take a breathing, so far she had been on the offense for a quite a while and launched several kicks and punches but such attacks only little to no effect at the mysterious person.

Meanwhile, a hatch snapped open from both the back of Giga King's boots, revealing what seems to be some sort of turbo boosters. The booster hummed to life as it began 'inhaling' green EM-wave energy. Queen Lyra was oblivious by this…until he sprinted at her with an unexpected boost of speed.

However, upon the last minute, Queen Lyra jumped and somersaulted above him. While in mid-air, she materialized her harp and was planning on making him immobilize with a Shock Note when all of the sudden, he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Wha—" She said in surprise as she landed back to the ground with a confused look on his face. "Where did he go!?"

Her curiosity was soon answered when Giga King appear behind her. Sensing movements coming from behind her, Queen Lyra spun around and tried to launch a fist at the attacker's face. Her attempt failed however when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pry his hand off using her free hand, only for it to be grabbed as well. Activating the turbo booster once again, Giga King pushed both of them to a nearby wall with her hands held above her head.

Despite the current situation they are in, Giga King couldn't help but blush at how close they are to each other. A couple of strands blocked Queen Lyra's vision but she merely blew it off. "Nggh, let go of me, you bastard!" She spat at him.

"Not until you stop!" He demanded back at her. "I'm not the enemy that you're supposed to be fighting with!"

She snorted. "Like hell I'm going to believe that!"

Pressing her back harder against the wall, she raised both her legs to initiate a pair of frontal kick at his unprotected abdomen, forcing him to be pushed backwards and thus removed her from his restrain. Giga King clutched his stomach in pain, obviously not suspecting the incoming attack at all. While in pain, he caught the sight of Queen Lyra running at him.

Instinctively, he spread his legs apart to lower his centre of gravity; this is to ensure that he doesn't collapse to the ground when she attacks. His plan failed when Queen Lyra once again, did the unpredictable.

Instead of attacking him from the front like he predicted it to be, she used her built-up momentum to slide under him between his widely-spread apart legs and emerged behind him. Using both her hands, she did handstands to lift her legs and using them to hold the sides of Giga King's helmet. With another battle cry accompanied by a new profound strength, she rolled forward with his head still held between her feet. Like a catapult firing off a cannonball, Giga King was sent flying towards the edge of the skyscraper.

The good news is that the railings saved his life from falling off the building. The bad news is that he hit the railings in the head first, leaving him in a complete daze to his surrounding. For a brief moment, he saw a girl with long blue hair standing on one of the balcony of a skyscraper but he shrugged it off, thinking it because of the daze.

While trying stand up with the railings as his only source of support, a red dot appeared at the centre of his chest plate, accompanied by one on his left leg and another on his right arm. Before Giga King knew it, his whole body was covered in red dots, making him look like he was infected by a chicken pocks disease. Realization hit him, he activated his rocket turbo and dashed away just in time to avoid several neon blue lasers that was aimed to puncture several holes on him.

Queen Lyra cursed to herself for missing the golden opportunity. A total of 20 laser blasters were assembled on both her sides while levitating above ground. Each of them looks almost similar to a fountain pen with the body being pink in color and the barrel colored neon blue. Completely pissed off by her foolish mistake, she commanded all of the blasters to continue firing at Giga King.

As easy as it may seem, it was extremely hard to do so with Giga King teleporting at random places in random times. Whenever he appeared, the blasters will take aim at him but by the time they fired their lasers, he will disappear once again and disappear at another different location. Queen Lyra growled but she didn't cease her attacks on him.

The cycle continues on for a good 10 seconds with Queen Lyra going in the offense while Giga King going in the opposite when all of the sudden, her blasters began to dematerialize one by one, indicating that they're ran out of energy.

Dammit, this is not good. Queen Lyra thought to herself. I've wasted too much energy.

From Giga King's point of view, a neon-green translucent circle can be seen on the centre of Queen Lyra's chest with a horizontal bar beside it. A while ago, the bar was full and green in color but as time pass by, it slowly began to move to the left and is now turning into red in color.

'**She's low on energy, kid.'** Mega said telepathically. **'Now's your chance!'**

…

While locked in combat, neither of the two noticed that their battle was being observed by figure who was currently balancing himself at the tip of a skyscraper that was way higher than where the two was.

"It looks like the two are in a stalemate." He said. "Maybe I should lend them a hand."

The figure lifts his right hand upwards to the sky, at first nothing happened when a fireball appeared on his opened palm. The fireball continued to expand until it was twice the size of the figure himself who was grinning widely at his own accomplishment. Going into a throwing stance, the figure hurled the fireball towards them.

The two continued to stay in their previous position when they saw something bright heading towards them at a high speed.

…

Meanwhile on the ground, the Satella Police were taking care of the evacuation process of all the civilians to a safer place. To say that everything is okay was understatement; it was utter chaos. With the whole city on fire and massive explosion every now and then, the crowd panicked to the point where not even the Police forces could put them under control.

Among those who were present at that time was Detective Bob Copper himself. After 8 years has passed, the solo detective had not changed in terms of clothing or appearance; it's as if he never aged at all. The only thing that is new is the fact that he is now a grandfather to 8 grandchildren altogether with the youngest being 3 years old and the oldest at 10.

At first, his teammates in the Force thought that he was going to retire from his work but Copper insisted that he wanted to continue on with his career as a detective. The officials were proud at first for having a very dedicated member within the force but at the same time, they couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty as well for making him work.

Going back to the present, Copper was busy barking orders at his teammates. Thanks to his leadership, they were able to keep most of the civilians under control. Outside, he kept on a calm expression to boost his subordinates' morality but deep inside, he was sweating bullets. Throughout his career, Copper had arrested many criminals and put them to jail, however, those experiences are useless against EM Wave-changed criminals.

With the ability to move through Wave World and with their power increased, capturing them is harder than usual. To retaliate this newly-discovered enemies, the Satella Police decided to fight fire with fire and recruited Acid Ace, the world's first man-made EM-wave change along with Mega Man, Harp Note, Gemini Spark, Taurus Fire, Rogue (Unofficially, of course).

Unfortunately, Copper was not a part of the fire but that didn't stop him. If he can't arrest them, then he'll try to help the newer generations as best as he can.

He snapped out of his thoughts when an explosion occurred, this time bigger, at another one of the skyscrapers. Once again, the crowd burst into panic and Copper realized that retirement didn't sound like a bad thing after all.

On the other side of the city, Taurus Fire and Gemini Spark was running on the Wave Road in search for the ones who's responsible in making this chaos while at the same time, keeping an eye for Queen Lyra when they heard the explosion.

"Did you hear that?" Taurus Fire asked.

"No." Gemini Black said sarcastically. "Of course I heard it, who wouldn't!?"

The two was about to fight again when Gemini White intervened.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" He shouted. "Sonia could be in trouble right now!"

Remembering back their current situation, the two ceased but it doesn't require a scientist to tell that both are not going to let this lay low, especially when both are extremely short-tempered. Quickly, the three sprinted towards the direction of the explosion that had occurred.

…

Back at the site of the explosion, the top part of the building was completely demolished of everything, leaving only about one-fifth of the building left though none of them were left totally unscathed as well. Among the debris, Queen Lyra emerged coughing on her fist with some parts of her attire charred by the explosion. Even though she was able to avoid the fireball, what she didn't expect is that it was able to eradicate the ground underneath which causes her to fall down.

Queen Lyra took her time to regain her bearings and to lose the ringing that was going on in her head thanks to the explosion (The fact that she has ultrasonic hearing ability makes things worst for her).

"Where…did he go?" She croaked.

Right on cue, Giga King burst out from the rubble while carrying a giant golden shield on his left hand. The shield was oval-shaped and was golden in color with a few ancient letters engraved on it and a few hints of green circuit on some of the parts. What makes the shield stood out is the figure head of a very intimidating red-eyed woman with snakes as her hair that was situated at the centre of the shield.

"Phew, that was close." He sighed in relief as he dematerialize the shield. Unlike Queen Lyra, Giga King was unscathed as if the fireball never happened at all. It was then he noticed Queen Lyra staring at him with a murderous look. "Mind if I ask how long will it take for me to convince you that I'm not the one who's causing this?"

"Well, if it wasn't you then who is it?" She interrogated him.

Right on cue, another fireball, this one was a bit smaller in size, landed beside them both and causing them both to be on guard. Despite the difference in size, the destruction that it made remains the same. A figure can be seen standing among the flames, completely unharmed.

The male had the humanoid-face of a monkey with a pair of golden glinting eyes and instead of hair, he has flames covering his scalp with the fire itself imitating like a long red hair that continuously moving upwards and around his forehead lies a golden ring which ends spiraled inwards upon making contact each other. He wore a white skin suit which was then layered by fire-red Chinese-style chest plate, gauntlets, boots and shoulder pads which has an addition of solid golden linings at the edge. On his left hand, he was gripping a red staff with a pair of golden orbs attached on both ends. Due to the staff's long length, the figure had to rest it on his left shoulder similar to how a fisherman held his fishing rod.

Standing up from his crouch, the male swing his staff to regain the staff's balance before stabbing one of the ends into the ground.

"I AM…THE ONE AND ONLY FIRE MONKEY KING OF AWESOMENESS, SUN WUKONG!" He declared while doing a 'cool guy' pose at them.

Queen Lyra was speechless as he stared at him for while before looking at Giga King. "Told you."

**Here comes another enemy…a weird one too /( ._.)/ **

**Anyway, don't forget to review me your suggestions and for your information, the suggestion for Giga King's is still resumed until the next chapter or maybe after it and also after it and…well, you get the picture right? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, before we proceed with the story, there's one thing that I wanted to say and that is HOORAY FOR 10 CHAPTERS! *Raining streamers and confetti* Ahem, sorry about that, the reason why I'm happy right now is because that when I first made this fanfic I thought the expectation of this stories' rating would be rather low. **

**However, that thought was immediately moved aside when this story (which only had 9 chapters only minus this one) was able to get more than 70+ worth of reviews! *Fireworks cue* It's true that to some other people, it's nothing but to the writer him/herself, every review, whether they are in the form of compliments or flames, is important as they both boost his/her spirit to continue the story as well as to improve it into an even better one. (Excluding those who are using the review function for spamming, mind you)**

**Anyway, let's move on to the replies for the reviews on the previous chapter **

**To Psychochiken:**

Haha yeah, I forgot to mention that Sun Wukong's appearance based on the Pokemon Infernape (Which I do not own, of course). The reason why I chose him is because that Infernape is quite an interesting Pokemon.

**To Gold Phantom:**

Personally, I have no idea. It just how the world goes for the monkeys to be full of themselves, I guess.

**To AquaBluey:**

Thank you very much! :D

**To Night Luck:**

I know rite D: The test kept on coming one by one. It's like one of those waves of zombies in the game Plants vs Zombies which…based on my opinion, is quite annoying when your field is not fully developed just yet.

**To Sapphiet:**

*Facepalms* I apologize for the small mistake on the previous chapter. I'll try to fix it when I'm free.

**To Guest:**

You know, when you spoke about Paladin and Wyvern, the first thing that popped in my mind was Cardfight Vanguard. Are you cardfighter? Cos I am. :D

**To Darkboy18:**

It's a good idea but not everything in this world easily happened :D.

**To Manakete King:**

Thanks but what I'm showed you in the past few chapters were just the tip of an iceberg. My trump card(s) is yet to reveal themselves and I'm sure quite all of you would be surprised by some of them.

**To Wolf Moon:**

Well what can I say, accidents happen all the time

**To Rank 5 Ninja:**

A Ninja! Oh, don't worry about updates. Unlike some other people, I don't usually put down Author's Note in a chapter. Putting A/N in a chapter is like a person giving you a box of chocolates but when you opened it, the box was empty.

**To ElementalMagics:**

No problem!

**To dbzgtfan:**

*Holding a cup of milo* Forever! :DDD

**To Gemini Spark:**

Thank you for your kind offer

**Monkey King and…Black Ace!?**

"I AM THE FIRE MONKEY KING OF AWESOMENESS, SUN WUKONG!"

A moment of awkward silence passed between the three. Just to make things more awkward than it really is, there was cricket sounds going in the air accompanied by the passing by of tumbleweed.

Thinking that they're both didn't get the message, he repeated his sentence. "I AM THE FIRE MONKEY KING OF AWESOMENESS, SUN WUKONG!"

Unfortunately, he still obtained the same result as before.

When he didn't get the reaction that he was supposed to have, Sun Wukong asked, "Hey what gives!? Shouldn't you people be in the state of shock or something!?"

"Oh sorry." Giga King apologized even though it was not necessary since he's doing it at the enemy. "I kind of had a friend that look's just like you."

"Yeah, same here." Queen Lyra agreed.

Somewhere else, two certain individuals sneezed at the same time. 'Looks like someone have been talking behind my back.' Both thought in unison.

Going back to the current situation, Queen Lyra shook her head to focus herself. "Hey, were you the one who's making the ruckus in this city." She demanded at the newcomer.

"Well duh, of course it's me!" He shouted back at her. "What do you think I come here for: window shopping!?"

Queen Lyra blushed in both embarrassment and fury at that, how stupid of her to ask such a ridiculous question when the answer is already in front of her. She snapped out of it when Giga King spoke, "So, Sun Wukong was it?"

"Yup, that's me alright!" He gave out a foxy grin which was strange since he's somewhat a monkey.

"Alright then, Sun Wukong, mind telling us why are you doing this?" He said, gesturing to the city on fire.

"Simple, because Father asked me to." That caught both of their attention. "That and also because I get to destroy something."

"You're one of his children?" Queen Lyra said. "Where is Mega Man!?"

Giga King froze as he looks at her.

Sun Wukong waved his question off. "Sorry but that's classified information." He said. "If you really want to know about it then you'll have to fight for it."

"If it's a fight that you want then it's a fight that you'll get." She said before slipping into her signature battle stance.

"Sorry but I'm not interested."

"WHAT!? But you said I have to fight you."

"Yeah, I did say that but I didn't say that I wanted to fight you." Dramatically, he pointed at Giga King. "I want to fight HIM!"

"Me?" Giga King repeated, totally not expecting that to happen.

"Yeah, YOU!" He exclaimed, once again he pointed at him.

"Ok, I get it that you want to fight me so would you mind to put that finger down; it's kind of rude to point at other people you know." He suggested.

"Why do you want to fight him!?" Queen Lyra demanded.

"Why? Because he's AWESOME!" He replied back, exclaiming the AWESOME part.

"Um, thanks I think…"

"And besides, compared to him, you're much too weak for me." He said at her.

Silence came after that as Queen Lyra tried to process what he had just said about her.

'…He's going to die, isn't he?' Mega asked at his human partner.

"Definitely." Giga King said as he flashed away from the danger zone. One thing that he learns on the other planet is to never piss a girl off.

"Did you just call me weak?" Queen Lyra asked in a monotone voice.

"Are you deaf or what, grandma?" He asked, totally not realizing the dark aura that was emanating from her. "I said that you are wea—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a mega punch was delivered onto his face courtesy of Queen Lyra. The punch was so strong that it sent him flying feet away before crash-landing head-first on the ground.

"Lesson for you: Never ever call a woman that she is weak unless you want to receive a total beating of your life." She warned at him.

"Fine, I'll fight you!" He shouted back at her. "But it still doesn't change the fact that you'll lose."

Hearing that, an evil grin formed on her lips. "Since you said that I'm weak, then allow me to show you me at full power." As she spoke, Giga King noticed that the Noise level around her is increasing rapidly, very rapid.

'Wait, this is—'Giga King eyes went wide when he sensed something familiar 'Don't tell me that—'

His assumptions were correct when Noises started to form around Queen Lyra surroundings before trapping her inside a sphere. "**Finalize: Black Ace!**" Static began to crackle around it before the Noise sphere exploded and Queen Lyra appeared in an entirely different form that Geo was unfamiliar with. (**A/N: Just to clear things, Geo does not recognize the Black Ace armor because he was using Red Joker.)**

Her outfit had now changed from pink into complete black with neon-blue circuit lines on various parts. She still retains the same blue visor but there was addition of a black stag horn in the middle with a golden letter A (Which stands for Ace) at the base. In her new form, her previous outfit is now layered by black armors which consist of a sphere speaker-shaped shoulder pads, a black breastplate, a pair of black gauntlets and a pair of black boots.

Seeing this, Sun Wukong frowned. "You can change your looks as much as you want but it won't change anything."

"We'll see." She replied back with a smirk. Her rage somehow disappeared and is now replaced by a calm emotion. Snickering, Sun Wukong started off the attack and lunged at her with his staff raised high. To counter his attack, Queen Lyra materialized a neon-blue Wave Sword on her right arm. "**Sword Fighter!**"

With an unimaginable speed, the two began having an intense sword-to-staff combat against each other. "Not bad, for a girl." He snickered again as he ducked underneath her blade. "But not as strong as me! **Arts of Flames #15: Magma Bomb!**"

Opening his jaw wide, he unleashed a fireball at her point blank in which she was able to avoid it though a couple of her hair strands had singed off in the process. Realizing that he had miss, Sun Wukong was about to unleash another one when he noticed a massive shadow looming over him.

"**Big Drop!**" Hearing this, the Monkey King immediately jumped backwards to avoid a block-shaped statue of Ku'i that crashed onto the place where he last stood. If he was late even by a mere second, he would've been squished into a pancake.

"Holy crap! You almost got me there!" He laughed nervously. "If I were there for a bit longer I would've—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the Ku'i statue suddenly exploded and Queen Lyra emerged out of it from the other side with a Crowbar virus on her right arm. "**Jet Attack!**" The amount of force when she rammed into his gut was almost similar to being hit by a Wave Liner at full speed, causing the air to be knocked out of him.

"And you were saying?" Queen Lyra smirked.

"D-Don't get too cocky!" He chocked as he pries of her fist and tried to attack her. Unfortunately, his attack was too slow due to the pain he had received and Queen Lyra was able to easily avoid it by doing an elegant back flip.

"**Arts of Flames #50: Flaming Dragon Bullet!**" He exclaimed before taking a deep breath and firing a small fireball which became bigger as it approaches her until it was a fully-grown fire dragon.

"**Windy Attack!**" With a large fan materialized on her right arm, Queen Lyra released a gust of strong at the incoming fire dragon and thus, canceling it while at the canceling itself.

"What!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. His moment of shock was short lived when he sensed a presence from behind. Upon turning around, the presence was actually Queen Lyra herself, wielding a pair of deadly-large electric-charged needles. "Oh shit."

"**Flash Strike**!" Immediately, the needle crackled to life with electricity and Queen Lyra began inflicting several blinding-fast strikes at Sun Wukong who did nothing to defend himself against them all. Ruled by instincts, he did an amazing leapt onto another building…but there was just one little problem.

He can't see a thing.

"Dammit, I can't see!" He said as he looks around, hoping to get rid of the side effects that her attack had caused.

Back at the original skyscraper, Queen Lyra was looking at him with a neutral expression. Just then, Giga King teleported beside her.

"Need a lift?" He suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks." She said back. "I can take care of this myself."

Giga King was unsure on what she meant but he didn't press on it further. However, his curiosity was soon answered when she suddenly kneeled on the ground. He was shocked even more when wings suddenly sprouted from her back. The angelic wings would've been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that it was entirely made out of Noise.

Both Giga King and Mega just stared at her with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

'How come we don't have that?' He inwardly whined.

'Maybe it's because we were too heavy?' Geo suggested lamely though it did sound reasonable since the Red Joker armor had a pair of large discs on its shoulder pads. Mega only grumbled in response, saying that it was unfair and all.

While the two were conversing telepathically with each other, Queen Lyra flapped her newly-profound wings and flew away towards her prey, leaving a glittering trail of Noise as she did so.

Meanwhile, after having a timeout Sun Wukong was able to regain back his eyesight although the first thing that he sees was…"Ah come on!" That was the last thing he said before being drilled by Queen Lyra's aerial Drill Arm attack right in the chest, sending him flying off once again. The only thing that signifies that he was there was the lone staff that he had accidentally let go when he got hit.

Giga King winced. "That's gotta hurt." He commented.

…

**Crush!**

"Hey! "

**Crush!**

"Cut it out!"

**Crush!**

"Ow!"

**Crush!**

"Stop it!"

Queen Lyra pretended not to hear what he said and continued to drill him through several buildings. The reason why she was unharmed is because a certain 'Monkey King' was protecting her from the debris like true gentlemen he is. Finally, after crashing through the 7th building, Queen Lyra got bored and decided to end this once in for all.

"You want me to stop this?" She asked innocently. "Then let's do it!"

With a shrill cry, she hurled him high to the vast blue sky.

When Sun Wukong was hurled to the sky, he knew something bad is about to happen soon. His thoughts was correct when all of the sudden he stopped mid-air and was encased in a black translucent sphere.

"Great, I wonder what's going to happen next." He asked sarcastically to himself. It wasn't long when he saw Queen Lyra flying towards him at lightning speed with a different wave sword. The new sword was black in color with multiple white dots on the blade; if one to observe it more carefully, they would've realized that the blade looks like the space itself. To make the weapon more deadly, the blade was coated by a thin yet concentrated membrane of Noise.

"**Black Galaxy End!**" She cried before disappearing into thin air. A loud and clear slashing sound was heard before she appeared behind it.

Silence…

Still trapped inside the sphere, Sun Wukong had a confused look on his face before a grin formed on his lips. "Hah, it seems your attack failed!" He exclaimed smugly. Queen Lyra didn't say anything, she merely dematerialized the blade. "Hey, do you hear me, I said—"

Right after the sword was gone, a small tear formed on the side of the sphere with rays of light coming out of the gap. The tear soon became bigger and bigger before the whole sphere burst in white light. Accompanying the earth-shaking sound of explosion was the scream of pain coming from the victim itself.

'…kind of flashy, don't you think?' Mega asked.

'Yup, good thing I activated the UV-ray shield in time.' Giga King commented with his red visor turned into black. 'My eyes are getting sore from all sort of explosion nowadays.'

'Ever thought of getting a pair of glasses?'

'Mmm yeah, not a chance.'

After the battle ended, Queen Lyra landed on a nearby building where she reverted back to her original form. She sighed in relief. "Phew, thank god it's over." She said to herself.

'I don't blame you on that.' Lyra said. 'We never really use the Black Ace form much often.'

"Well, what matters the most is that we were able to beat him."

'Agreed.'

Hearing someone calling her name, she looks around until she saw both Taurus Fire and Gemini Spark heading towards her.

"Sonia, are you alright?"

Queen Lyra had a moment of déjà vu there for a while but she ignored it. 'Don't worry about me guys, I'm perfectly fine as you can see."

"Where's the enemy!?" Gemini Black butted in. "Don't tell me you already taken care of it again!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Rey but yes, it's already taken care of."

Thinking about it, she then remembered about the man in the golden armor which she had mistaken as the enemy but when she glanced around, he was nowhere in sight.

'He's gone.' Queen Lyra thought to herself.

Oblivious to her confusion, Taurus Fire and Gemini White sighed in relief when they realized she was fine while his Rey kept on ranting on how they always missed out all the 'fun'.

…

While everyone is still panicking, a flash of green light can be seen coming from a dark alley where a teenage boy came out from. The boy had blonde spiky hair that almost reached his shoulder (**A/N: Almost like Riku from Kingdom Hearts which I do not own, of course.) **and a pair of ray ban sunglasses that shields his silver eyes. His overall attire consist a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black with green streaks sneakers.

The teen casually glanced at his left and right as he came out. Fortunately, the people were still in the state of absolute chaos (Even though it was already dealt with in the first place) and did not bother to care about him. Casually, he went along the crowd that was leaving the place and blends in with them. It would've been better if he ran along with them but nevertheless, nobody cared so he just walked.

'Well, that went well.' Geo mused to himself.

'"Went well?" Both of us barely even did anything aside then getting our ass kicked!' He bellowed at his partner.

Geo chuckled. 'I guess you're right on that one.'

A moment of silence issued as Geo continued walking along the crowd when Mega spoke, 'Hey kid.'

'Hm?'

'You do realize who that girl was just now, didn't you?'

Geo's expression went solemn at that. 'Yeah, even with the new appearance I could still tell it was her.'

Yes, it's her

There's no mistaking it

The woman that had tried to attack him

Was no other than his friend and lover

Sonia Strumm

…

Somewhere on the other side of Wilshire hills, a certain woman clad in a blue kimono was looking at the scenery from the top of an undamaged building. Despite with the situation the city is currently in, the woman's facial expression showed no sign of fear or pity. A moment of pause passed when she spoke "It seems you've lost." She said without removing her gaze away from the city.

From behind a dark corner, a male teen emerged while cradling his left arm in pain. The teen had a pair of wild vermilion eyes and orange hair that was spiky at a higher level. He wore a Chinese red sleeveless shirt with golden trimmings as well as a pair of orange baggy pants. "Shut up, Yuki." He snarled at her whom simply return it back with a smile. "I just got a bit careless that's all."

A millisecond before Sun Wukong was about to be screwed by Queen Lyra's Drill Arm attack, he purposely dropped his staff onto the ground while pretending that it look like it was an accident. Normally, once a user loses their weapon, it'll automatically dematerialize after a few seconds. Strangely however, Sun Wukong's staff did not disappear and continued to stay there.

Even after hours after the battle ended, the staff remains there on top of the building. The weapon remains motionless until it suddenly glowed orange in color before it was engulfed in flames. Once the flames dissipated, the staff was not there anymore; instead it was replaced by the presence of a panting and injured Monkey King, Sun Wukong.

While Queen Lyra was forming her wings, Sun Wukong used this opportunity to make a clone of himself before transforming into the staff so the Sun Wukong that was being destroyed by Queen Lyra was merely a clone while the real Sun Wukong was the staff itself. The reason why he's doing this is because that with his temporary blindness, he cannot tell what the opponent is doing.

"Whatever." Yuki shrugged it off. "What matters is that you were able to obtain what Father asked you to retrieve, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." To emphasize his point, Lee materialized a brick-sized capsule containing a concentrated amount of Noise cluster before making it disappear.

Yuki nodded. "Excellent, let us return home then."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Lee said as he roll his shoulder around before they both disappeared in a vortex of flames and ice respectively.

…

"…Despite the amount of destruction that happened at Wilshire hills, minimal casualties has been reported during the sudden assault…" It had been a week after the Wilshire hills incident and Sonia found herself soaking in a bathtub full of warm water all the while hearing the news report about the same incident on a pop-up. One of the good things about Wave technologies: you could splash them with water and not get electrocuted.

"I've done quite a lot of damage, didn't I?" She commented as she stares at the pop-up which was right now presenting the current state of the buildings around IFL tower where she fought against Sun Wukong.

Lyra materialized beside the bathtub. "It's not your fault; you didn't have much of a choice." She reasoned with her. "If you didn't end it then the amount of casualties would've been at a higher rate than it is."

Sonia nodded though there was still guilt nagging at the back of her head. Gripping on the sides, water spilled onto the white-tiled floor as she slowly got out of the bathtub. She didn't know how long she had stayed in there but she was sure it wasn't that long. She grabbed two towels along the way out; one wrapped around her body while the other is used to dry her silky-pink hair.

It was Sunday morning and everyone was doing their daily duties, Kelvin was doing his work at WAZA while Star going out with his friends at the Big Wave so the only people who are present in the estate was both her and Hope only whom was currently downstairs, doing some house chores.

"I wonder what I'm going to do today…" Sonia wondered to herself as she look around her (Geo) room. She was planning on hanging out with her Brothers at first but they're all busy for the whole day, helping Hope in house chore is certainly out of the list since she wants her to 'take a day off' after the incident. Her sight then falls on the several sheets of music notes scattered on the study desk. "Oh right, I've got a concert to do in few weeks time."

"Concert?" Lyra asked. "You just did one a few weeks ago."

"I did but King ruined it, remember?" Lyra nodded upon remembering the incident. "This concert is the compensation for the ones that we've missed."

Sonia sighed as she put the towel that she used to dry her hair into the laundry basket before leaning onto the table. "I just hope that this time it won't be disturbed by King again."

Little did she knew, that someone will be taking care of that problem for her.

…

Meanwhile, at the Echo Ridge Liner Stop, a Wave Liner had just stopped by to drop off its passengers. Once the Liner left to its next location, it is revealed that the public transport had sent a total of 11 teenagers which consists of 4 male and 7 females.

"So this is where you used to live, Geo?" A female asked. "It's a very nice place."

"Yup, not much has changed after we both left, didn't it." A male said.

'Agreed.'

"Remind me again why we're wearing wigs again?" Another male asked as he furiously scratched his hair.

"It's for disguise, Venim." Another teenage girl stated. "Get used to it."

"Then how come you four aren't wearing one?" The male demanded.

"Venim, they're older than us, centuries older than us." The first male replied. "There's no need for them to wear disguises when there's no one within this timeline that recognizes them."

"…good point…"

**And that's it for chapter 10. Sorry if it was too short or something, if I were to make it even longer, the time taken for me to update will take even longer. **

**\**


End file.
